Eternally Bound
by BloodyXXRose
Summary: As Ciel gazed upon the crimson entwinings of a harrowing maze, he couldn't help but feel enchanted by its corruption. Unbeknownst to him, the further you venture into sinful love the tighter the bindings of fate strangle. SebastianxCiel, AU
1. That Yearning Angel, Fallen

**Ciel is older in this. Appearance around 19-21 years.

****Let's all wish that not many people are hurt or injured from the earthquakes or tsunamis in Japan (California and Oregon are even getting some stuff! I just heard New Zealand was too!) I've watched the news of the tsunamis and earthquakes happening in Japan and the whole thing is devastating. So, all my hopes go to families and friends in Japan (and all of the other countries/states that are touched by the natural disasters) who have lost someone! Kesshite kibō o akirameru na! Never give up hope!**

* * *

_"I guess you can hear the endless song... my dead utopia. Ugly reality, the town I dreampt of; there's no way that the connected chains will break apart"- "Hidoor Utopia": __祭屋_

_Eternally Bound_

_First Chapter: That Yearning Angel, Fallen_

Ciel, whose title was "Angel of Virtue", was utterly shocked at the "proposition" that was created specifically for him. The proposition would not only "benefit" himself, he was told- it would also benefit the well being of humanity.

For so many years, the darkness of Hell had been polluting the voids known as humans that crawled the Earth; everything covered in ruddy sin. Anywhere you looked, you could see lust starving in the eyes of man and gluttony pried upon rich nobles. Ciel vaguely remembered the earlier days when feelings were conveyed more chastely and intentions were more simple, more pure. Humans were always seen as a species to revere and protect by the angels. Now, they were only seen as muddied cavities that had no chance of repenting.

So this "proposition"- better known as an arrangement- would surely benefit both Ciel and the sake of the world… right?

The young male furrowed his eyebrows together in deep thought as he gazed upon the proposition, whom had lucid cyan eyes and golden ringlets. They were both currently sitting next to each other in the garden, the crisp black night settling in over them.

The arrangement was for his binding to Elizabeth, "Angel of Purity".

Elizabeth was the most beautiful of all female angels in Heaven. Any male angel would be unjust to not be enchanted by her high pitched peals of laughter and feminine stature- any male except Ciel, of course. To him, her emerald eyes looked like the deadening sea in the summer nightfall, her hair color akin to perishing wheat fields, high pitched giggles the equivalent of a drunken hyena. No. Ciel did _not_ like this "proposition" arranged by the elders at all.

"Dearest, is something wrong?" Elizabeth cooed and reached a petite hand towards him. He flinched and stood out of his chair, eyeing her speculatively. She raised a slim eyebrow at this action and clutched her hands tightly to her chest. Slightly jutting her lip as a wave of agitation overwhelmed her, she turned her attention to a blooming rose bush residing next to the couple. She plucked a well in bloom white rose and sniffed it gently, closing her dark lashes in apparent reminisce.

"….Why, it is nothing, I assure you," Ciel replied laxly, wincing as he realized his tone of voice did not necessarily reflect what he proclaimed.

Elizabeth frowned and brushed aside a lock of hair. A part of Ciel felt sorry for her- she was clearly exuberant about the binding; making it a daily habit to flit about the palace making plans for the holy arrangement, chatting excitedly amongst the other holy inhabitants of Heaven. It was a shame that he viewed their binding as a wretched occurrence, not the happy one she perceived so vividly.

Binding was nothing akin to that of marriage- no, marriage was a legal term used by humans to form two families together for solidity and profit, very rarely because of amorous affections. Binding is a term used by both angels and demons- the tying of the red string of fate. Every life form in the universe has one, although very few actually find their other half. It is said in deep legends that one will immediately recognize their soul mate once their eyes meet, and that once their gaze is set, that fact and bond alone are unshakable.

Ciel had yet to meet his soul mate, which was clearly not Elizabeth- and here he was, getting bound against his will!

He was more or less being _choked_ by his red string, feelings of fulfillment utterly depleted. He understood that if purity and virtue were bound into one coexistence, humans would be given the chance to repent and be cleansed of their unholy sins caused by the raid of the underworld. But he didn't want that. He didn't want to be bound all eternity to some unpleasant angel he barely knew, even if it meant the salvation of humanity.

Ciel snapped back into present time and peered at the woman in front of him. He assessed her over, searching for anything he could love, or even _like_ about her.

Her figure? No, he saw it as too complex, not something he would want to hold in his arms and protect. Her hands? Utterly petite, almost alike to that of a clean skeleton's. Her skin? Ghostly pallid, more purer than the winter snow that blanketed Earth in the months near the birth of Jesus.

Elizabeth huffed and stood up, clutching the snow tinted rose tightly within her grip. She furiously stormed past Ciel, bumping into his shoulder as she hurried into the mansion. Ciel did not want to go after her and apologize, although a meager part of him felt obligated to do so.

But why should he, anyway? The apology would only be contrived, and to be quaint he wasn't sorry in the least.

He looked back up to the sky, the full moon waning over him against the sable night; select few starlets gleaming in the distance. They seemed to mock him with their luminescent lights, daunting orbs of opportunity swaying back and forth with promise of true love and limitless constraint.

No. He would _not _be subjected to this binding without any say.

His hands clenched tightly together in covetous yearning, an unwanted surge of jealousy aflame. _Humans _had the choice to fall in love, although they rarely did so and only married for profit. _Humans _were surrounded by different pools of people, chances of meeting their soul mate much greater. _Humans _never had to be holy and pure like Ciel- they could either be subjected to sin or virtue, whichever they chose to uphold.

He coveted all of these things; his passion to obtain the forbidden fruit. Yet, he could not obtain them as he was an angel.

But... he _could_….. as a human, that is.

The gears in Ciel's mind slowly churned out an intricate plan, and he found a smile spread across his utterly placid demeanor. He continued to look up at the dark night, surrounded by the white roses that clashed with the new birth of sin, the waning mark of a Fallen Angel.

* * *

The morning sun was beginning to bathe Heaven in newfound light, awakening all of the holy inhabitants. All except one, whom was already awake and moving about quickly. Ciel slyly walked around the wide pillars in his palace, making sure to keep a careful eye on the upcoming passages and hallways to see if any of the servants or Elizabeth were to come.

He wanted to be human. He wanted to have free rein when it came to his thoughts and feelings, and he wanted more than anything to meet his soul mate; his other half. And there was only one way to become human and forsaken his Lord, God.

Make a contract with a devil.

Ciel knew more than any being that devils were pure evil; sadistic and malevolent, toying with the minds of humans and churning out sins to and thro. But he wanted his scrap of humanity more than anything else; he wanted to have his own opinions and not be subjected to the whims of higher beings. He was willing to give up his soul, his life, and become a fallen angel just to obtain that speck of normality.

He sighed, puffing his cheeks out slightly in exacerbation as he saw one of the servants, Maylene, walk from the passageway. She was carrying a woven basket full of sheaths and tunics, getting ready to hang them outside to catch sunlight and fresh air.

Both Elizabeth and him had household servants- Maylene, Finnian and Bard. All of which were humans whom managed to enter into the holy gardens of Heaven, despite the world's recent turmoil. When they were alive they were all solely devoted creatures- Bard, devoted to ending wars and fighting for the greater good; Maylene, devoted to her human master so much that she would take a bullet for him; and Finnian, whom was devoted to preserving life and being kind to all. Ciel insisted heatedly that these three be their servants- they had the most virtue he had ever seen humans possess, and Ciel himself (being an Angel of Virtue) was utterly captivated by their loyalty.

He leaned against the pillar on the other side, waiting for her to go through the parlor and out the garden doors. She was moving rather slowly, her head constantly looking down to make sure she would not trip over the sheaths that nearly draped to the floor. Soon enough she made her way out, and Ciel carried on with making his heated escape.

Angels could not travel to the world of Hell- well, technically they could, but it took a lot of cleansing and rituals for them to summon enough strength to cross the portal to Hell, let alone suffice in the dimension once reached. He had no need to travel to the Underworld anyhow- Earth as of now was being overrun by rampant sin, he was bound to see a devil if he were to simply set foot on the ground of mankind.

He reached the front of his mansion and threw one last look at it, reminiscence clouding his mind momentarily. He was truly sorry that he could not fulfill his role as a servant of God and complete his duty of giving a second chance for humanity. Many humans would succumb to darkness because of his upfront selfishness and philosophical urges. And although he was barely fond of his supposed binding partner, Elizabeth, he felt remorse for her also; idly hoping that she wouldn't think of him as crass for pulling such a stunt.

With one last approving nod to his heavenly abode, he turned around and closed his eyes, summoning his inner power.

_*****_"לטרוף אותי לפורטל העולם בשם כדור הארץ" he chanted lowly, the back of his eyelids beginning to heat up from the surge of inner bearings.

When he felt the power course within him, he flicked his hand upwards and summoned a portal. Nothing but tumultuous darkness showed on the inside, pieces of light barely showing through the thick plain of inner turmoil.

He wearily stepped a foot through the other end, slightly repulsed by the dredged feeling groping his leg. He finally brought forth enough courage and swung his body through, ebony pouring in as he descended to the human world; Earth, to call forth a devil and cast away his holy vow of virtue.

* * *

**I'm pretty sure the Bible was written in Hebrew, although I can't be quite sure :/ (that is the language Ciel was speaking when he summoned a portal. Translation is below. I popped this thing into an online translator, for I have no clue how the hell to speak Hebrew)- but please do not think I am copying anything from the Bible T_T Please review for Sebastian's demon nail polish~ How far exactly will Ciel go to obtain his own slice of humanity and a chance at true love? Only a certain devil will know in the next chapter….. ;)

_*****_Prey upon me a portal to the world called "Earth"

**For ever chapter I post, I will post a set of lyrics from a song I like that _somewhat _pertain to the story. So, here is the information for the song quote at the beginning- Hidoor Utopia.

Song: Hidoor Utopia

Singer: 祭屋

****I put the links to every song quote I list at the beginning of every chapter on my profile, so if you think you may want to listen, go check it out!**


	2. That Callous Devil, Unknowing

_Unable to move from the weight of the embraced words, I fell into a warm dream. When I awoke, it was after I lost you"- "Hirari, Hirari": Miku Hatsune_

_Eternally Bound_

_Second Chapter: That Callous Devil, Unknowing_

Ciel could not breathe as he felt the air leave his body. He was now hovering in the space of time and ebb, and he sensed his atoms buckle up and his body float in a weightlessness matter. He could not see nor smell, and he knew he was part of an empty void now; a shell waiting to connect with his coveted world that was Earth. Finally, he could sense the world he was vying for: sin, corruption, and debauchery.

Oh yes, this was most certainly the world he was searching for.

He felt his power leave him as his foot lightly grazed against cool grass, and he could finally breathe once again. Slightly panting, he opened his azure eyes to come face to face with a town far off the meadow he landed in. He leaned down carefully and picked up a wilting tulip, caressing the deadened petals tenderly. It was spring time in this part of the world- the time when plants resurfaced from their wintry deaths and were reborn.

Except the tulip that he caressed in his fragile hands was hoary as death slowly happened upon; likewise with the rest of the flowers that were supposed to be blooming energetically about him.

Ciel sighed and tossed the flower to the side, not bothering to dwell on the inevitable. He needed to keep his mind focused- he needed to find a demon to grant his wish of humanity. He carefully stood up and looked to the far off city in the descent, and took a step forward towards a path not too far away. His bare pale feet ached in protest as he stepped on the cobble stone road, and his mood was certainly dampened by the morbid weather above his charcoal hair. He walked in impudent silence, noting everything he passed nonchalantly, from the sick trees with hollow trunks to the jagged rocks that were currently stabbing his feet.

After hours of following the winding path, he found himself finally entering the mouth of town. To his horror, the street sides were littered with sick and dying innocents, most only skin and bones. He gulped and kept his gaze ahead, deciding to walk ahead and forget the disgusting displays.

"Oh, 'at a 'andsome guvnah we 'ave 'ere!" a old scraggly women cooed to him as he passed her along the narrow street. Her skin was a darkened color of sand with aged spots dashed across her cheeks, yellow teeth chattering from the cold winter.

Ciel smiled cordially and nodded in acknowledgement, then turned his head towards the road to carry on his journey.

"Wait 'ere!" she protested fervently and outstretched a bony hand towards him, shaking all the while. He internally cringed as he realized her hands were wretchedly distorted with unnatural contortions.

"Won't 'ya buy an apple, chap?" she offered and extended a crippled hand towards him once again, where this time a succulent apple rested. "I need me' own money- me husband is 'orribly ill, 'e is!" she gestured to the side where a worn blanket was in a large bundle. She pulled back to reveal a sick looking man whose eyes were the lightest shade of blue, nearly the color of a robin's egg. He was slightly salivating as he could not control any of his muscles, and to Ciel's disgust the human fluid traveled all the way down his chin to his bare chest.

He seemed to be paralyzed and blind, and judging by the sweat trickling down his forehead, these symptoms were likely the effect of a terrible fever. The woman spoke to him in a hushed whisper as to not startle him, and his hands twitched as he recognized her voice. He looked rapidly back and forth, his azure orbs darting as he tried to search for her face in the pitch black darkness that consumed him.

Ciel felt a twang of guilt form inside of him, and he hesitantly walked up to the woman's husband. He cupped the sickened man's hands within his own, and looked up at the woman kindheartedly.

"I am sorry to say I do not have any money on my person, ma'am," he replied earnestly and looked back into the deadening eyes of the elder, "But perhaps I could give you something else to pay for the apple." She quirked a scruff eyebrow in confusion as he placed a hand lightly over the man's eyes, and began chanting a healing prayer.

_*****_"אלוהים היקר, תן לי את הכוח לרפא את האיש הזה של העיוורון שלו, משתק להיות, וגם שלו שלו הליבה מחוממת," he recited solemnly. Tremors erupted throughout the man's body as cleansing began to purify his system. His wife made a panicked shrieking noise and immediately began to beat her frail fists against Ciel's chest in protest.

"'_At are ya doin'? You're going to kill 'im!" _she screamed and tried to pull Ciel's hand away from the old man's eyes. When this seemed to do nothing, she continued to beat her hands against him, not giving up. Ciel idly felt the need to roll his eyes- if only the hag knew she was making her husband's recovery all the more difficult.

Shudders still rocked throughout the older man's body as the cleansing started to wane. The prayer began to filter throughout him, and Ciel cautiously removed his hand from the elderly's eyes.

The man's breath was inconsistent as his eyes danced about wildly, recognizing the outdoors. His previously crystal eyes began eroding against his pupils, a warm chocolate brown replacing the blue tides.

_"J-Jacob…." _the woman stuttered as she gazed upon her husband's original rubicund eyes- the same eyes that gazed upon her lovingly when they first met. She immediately flitted from Ciel's side and over to Jacob's, caressing the side of his sunken cheekbone. She stroked it endearingly as she gazed at him silently, amazed by his suddenly healthy state.

He flashed her a toothy grin and wiped the perishing beads of sweat from his forehead.

_"Anneliese," _he chuckled, and wrapped her into a warm embrace. She sobbed against the nape of his neck, and he too shed a few tears against her ivory hair. Ciel smiled at the loving sight and silently stood from his kneeled position, walking over to the rotting apple stand.

"I will be taking _this _as my compensation," he murmured more to himself than to the two other heaping messes of jubilation. He promptly picked up an apple and began callously tossing it in the air as he resumed his journey.

His feet padded lightly against the ground, and he could not help but sigh as he realized he would never be able to save people once he obtained his humanity. He would never be able to heal an innocent human of illness or injury, nor mend a handicap such as hearing loss- or perhaps blindness, like Jacob.

Even as these disquieting thoughts weighed down on his congested mind, he still found himself traveling deeper and deeper and deeper into the inner sanctum of sins. Unbeknownst to him, ember colored eyes were watching him ever so intently.

* * *

Sebastian is a devil.

He had walked this world for over one thousand years, and had seen all there has to be seen- all the wretchedness of mankind, sparring all the way to the fiery depths of Hell. He had sampled souls frequently throughout his eternal life, and every single one of them had a foul stench akin to a rotten apple, not a hint of sweetness upheld. Yes, he could make a contract with a human, but no matter how much he churned the soul of countless nuisances, he could not penetrate through their impeccable force of stupidity and slovenly ways.

So, in conclusion, he found himself being quite bored nowadays, watching the ashen sky cast aside a cotton cloud here and there, laying idly on a random rooftop he had picked for a better outlook of the sky. He still had no promise for any amusement or strife in his future.

Or so that was what he thought.

As his eyes slowly trailed downward from the bleak atmosphere to the town that was deadened with humans, he was at utmost shock to see an angel casually strolling through as if he was talking a stroll and shopping for food. Sebastian leaned over the edge of the flat rooftop he was sitting on, careful to avoid the eyes of the holy being.

Whatever was he doing here? His soul had a twist to it, a yearning, as if he was desiring something that could not be quenched. It took a moment for the elder immortal's mind to grasp the situation, but finally he understood.

The angel was looking for something, something dark and sinister. The way his eyelashes cast down upon his plush cheeks towards a contemplative scowl could easily reveal he was not in a pleasant mood.

The devil wondered idly why the angel was in the grungy town if he was so displeased by it. Perhaps he was inspecting to see how the humans were faring in this world?

Sebastian simpered to himself as he thought of the angels scampering about Heaven, wondering why this world was dyed by ebony so. He leaned casually against the stone edge, figuring he should get comfortable if he intended to watch his passing pray hobble across his journey. After all, it seemed as though he was unaware of Sebastian laying right above him, assessing and evaluating.

Sebastian's eyes widened slightly as he saw the holy being come across a scraggly looking woman, an apple clutched within her bony grip. He stopped in momentary idle and listened to her scratchy voice beckon about the delicious apple she held in her hand. She craned it towards him, offering once again, and Sebastian could see the angel politely decline and try to move about his journey once more.

The hag stopped him abruptly and leaned over a dusty blanket with numerous holes in it, and pulled back to reveal a deranged man looking about blankly. She exclaimed to the charcoal haired young man the poverty she was faced with, and the pain her husband had been suffering.

Only slightly fazed by the apparent sob story, the angel declined once again, except a knowing smirk tugged at the corners of his lips. He suddenly leaned down by the old man and placed his hand over the elder's eyes and recited a healing prayer. Sebastian blinked in utter shock and amusement- he did not expect the angel to pull such a move in broad daylight. This angelic being, to be able to use a healing spell outside of Heaven's Gates, must be quite equipped, he concluded.

The angel closed his eyes tightly and concentrated on his inner core, summoning up as much power he could relinquish to healing the cripple. Sebastian slightly shook as he could feel the power surge closely towards him, shifting uncomfortably. The human hag was unaffected, of course, the power of a being could only be felt by inhabitants of Heaven and Hell.

Finally, Sebastian sensed the power weigh down as he relaxed back in his seated position. He craned over the side of the roof and curiously watched the archangel remove his palm from the man's eyes. What used to be eyes of crystal were now pools of burnt ember, the geezer's perspiration gone and his crippled limbs fresh. He immediately looked to his wife as a jovial smile pulled his chapped mouth. They both cried and embraced each other emotionally, no doubt a huge burden lifted off their feeble shoulders.

As they took bouts in their new found miracle, the angel quietly arose and walked over to the apple stand. His fingers lightly grazed over a lone apple, his small pay for such a noble act. Sebastian scowled to himself as he realized if he wanted to follow the stranger he had to actually get up off his perched spot on the roof and trail him. He was never the most easily persuaded devil one could happen upon.

But this lone being wandering the streets looking for trouble piqued the demon's interest all too well. He found himself complying, quietly jumping from rooftop to rooftop, making sure to keep a safe distance from the cherub. The latter's aura began to thin slightly and Sebastian yet again pondered what the holy inhabitant could be searching for. It _surely_ couldn't be good, now could it….?

"I can sense you," the angel suddenly called out. Sebastian froze in his place on the random rooftop he had landed on. He looked down into the street to inquire if any other inhabitants occupied it- wondering if the angel was conversing with a common peasant…..

"I can sense you, there is no significance in hiding now, _demon_," he spat out tersely. Sebastian cursed to himself, wondering how strong this angel was to be able to sense him so easily. He peered over the ledge of the roof and saw the agitated stranger look up at him from the distance, gesturing for him to come down. Groaning internally, he hopped from the rooftop and landed before the archangel, falling promptly on his feet without wobbling in the least.

"Now, aren't you kind?" Sebastian scoffed analytically, pointing backwards towards the street where the elder man and woman, Anneliese and Jacob, were still clutching each other in utter exuberance. "A true saint, you are." He looked up at the younger male that emitted arrogance above him.

The angel threw him an agitated glance and made a "tch" sound from the corner of his lips, displeased by Sebastian's jest.

Sebastian, still crouched on the ground from his jump, uncurled his knees and stood face to face with the stranger. Carmine eyes clashed with azure, and he flinched as he felt his heart pang in a hectic matter, fluttering sporadically against his chest.

He hesitantly drew his eyes from the younger male's downwards, wondering what in blazes just occurred. The feeling dragged on relentlessly, and from the silent seconds of revelation piqued bouts of pain and passion. Brutal stabbings jabbed into his chest, sending his startled heart into rapid palpitations. As soon as he started to feel the pain increase, it abruptly stopped.

Overwhelming sweetness now rode over him, as if his entire being had been filled within the miniscule spasms of electric shocks. His senses blurred for a moment as this astronomically warm sensation splashed throughout his core, and he gazed about bewilderedly, perturbed as to why he was unable to grasp a clear mind.

Only too soon he felt everything slowly fade back to his regular senses, and he exhaled a sigh of relief as his keen mind came intact once again, overbearing notions abandoned. He gazed upon the angel once again, only to be taken aback to find the angel looking at him oddly, slightly panting as if he had just experienced the same conundrum.

...What happened?

They stood still for many moments, looking at each other blankly. Both of their thoughts were scattered, although both were identical- what the bloody hell _happened? _

Finally, the angel broke the wrought silence.

"I am Ciel, an Angel of Virtue," Ciel stated proudly, his voice strong and steady. He was still questioning the odd sensation he had just felt. "I wish to cast aside my holy vows to the Lord and become a human to find my soul mate, as I am already being tied to an angel whom I have no desire to make _any _ties to whatsoever. You can help me obtain the mortality I long for." Sebastian inwardly gasped. Oh, things were certainly starting to get interesting now, weren't they?

"And what might I be able to do?" he inquired devilishly, pleasantry amok. Ciel rolled his cobalt eyes and crossed his arms.

"Do _not_ be daft," he reprimanded. "You know very well what you are capable of doing. Do not think that you can fool me with your words of trickery and deception, I am an angel lest I remind you. I am fully aware of your devious ways." His hardened gaze penetrated into Sebastian's, who was becoming more and more ecstatic by the minute. His excitement was clearly festering off of Ciel's annoyed countenance and the adrenaline rush from his odd heart palpitations he had experienced prior.

"Very well, then," Sebastian relinquished, obviously quite dazed from the momentary high. "You wish to form a contract, I see."

"But of course," Ciel replied curtly, growing tired of the demon's impertinence. "I know full well of what the price is, and I am willing to pay it." Sebastian raised an eyebrow, snapping out of his temporary state of contentment.

"You are willing to relinquish your soul for mere mortality?" he asked incredulously, flabbergasted as to why Ciel would wish to do so.

"No," Ciel corrected. "I wish to relinquish my soul to find my soul mate. Although I am an angel who values the wellbeing of mankind, I cannot bind myself to another angel who I dislike relentlessly so. I, as a servant of God, have no saying in what I can and cannot do. Humans, however, have the choice to succumb to holiness or sin. If I have to be labeled as a sinner to find my true soul mate, I will not mind in the least as long as I obtain what I am yearning for."

_So this is the trouble he was searching so fervently for,_ Sebastian thought.

"Quite the romanticist, aren't you?" he observed dubiously, casually leaning on one foot. "To go so far for mere love-"

"Do not question me," Ciel snapped, abruptly ending Sebastian's prior musings. "If we are to form a contract, I do not want you questioning my authority."

"...You say that as if you are one to talk," Sebastian interjected venomously, becoming quite agitated with Ciel's bouts of pompousness. He could feel his lust for violence heighten, if only a little. "At this moment, we are under no form of contract, and you hold no authority over me."

Ciel jutted his lip, clearly not used to be openly defied. He tapped his raw foot against the ground, mentally counting to ten to rein his unusually fiery temper. He spied Sebastian chuckling at his fluctuating annoyance, which did nothing to help diminish his fury one bit.

Meanwhile, the devil found himself in the state of near euphoria- he had done absolutely nothing to deserve such a scrumptious meal to fall into his greedy clutch, but here Ciel was. His pure soul was undoubtedly tainted with forsakenness and sin, marring the wades of his wholesome being with a spicy tar of corruption. This contract would certainly be gratifying, a complete break from the bleak outlook of soul consummation he was contemplating earlier.

"What is your name?" Ciel inquired suddenly, cocking his head to the side. The flutter in his chest he felt a few moments ago left him in a blur of mind, and only now did he realize he had never obtained the demon's name.

Sebastian beamed, happy to have Ciel's anger toned down a tad. He spoke in a conversational tone as if they were discussing the simplest of matters, not the exchange of eternal loyalty for a soul, "My name is Sebastian, Ciel. Sebastian Michaelis."

Ciel nodded, his mind more engrossed within the odd conundrum he had experienced moments ago. Was the burning sensation he felt just his innocence leaving, evaporating into the dark pools of sin that eroded against the edges of his tumultuous mind?

…..Or could it be, that maybe, just maybe, he had happened across his soul mate?

Ciel did not know. He didn't know anything concerning the matter of Sebastian, whom appeared to be an overly cocky devil who had a fine vie for sadism.

Although he was unsure of what was going on, he found himself oddly complacent as he followed the ebony haired man deep into the heart of the sinful city. He was willing to trust his life with him in the worst of situations.

Sebastian turned around to see if Ciel was still following him, and gave a somewhat pleased smile to see that he was only a step behind.

He faced forward once again and continued to walk towards the place the unholy deed; the contract, would be formed. But as he turned away from Ciel, he narrowed his eyes in distaste as an overbearing and foreign feeling burned within him, and he damned the unwelcome sensation to the fiery pits of Hell.

It was a perfectly heart wrenching, passionate feeling.

* * *

**And so the two meet! Unbeknownst to them they had both just come face to face with their soul mate. How will Ciel be purged of his eternal vows to Heaven? Alois and Claude (Maybe Hannah) will be in here- not sure about Grell, because if I have Grell show up, then I have to have the entire Shinigami dispatch team show up, and giving them all roles in the story could be a little difficult. But anyway, please review!

_*****_My dearest God, give me the strength to heal this man of his blindness, his crippling being, and his heated core.

Song: Hirari, Hirari

English Translation: Flutter, Flutter

Singer: Miku Hatsune


	3. That Marked Angel, Covenant

_"I'll lick some sweet sweet chocolate, some real, some fake, ah... Who cares if it's real or not? It's delicious and filled with additives"- "Rotten Scoundrels and Chocolayte": Miku Hatsune_

_Eternally Bound_

_Third Chapter: That Marked Angel, Covenant_

Ciel followed Sebastian relentlessly through the sanctum of sin and humanity. He did not allow himself to look over at the sickly people that decorated the streets; the naked abominations known as mankind. No, he would most certainly not look at such a wretched spectacle.

Sebastian, however, had no qualms with ogling the peasants that sat by the street side. He whispered dark tales to Ciel about "what that person did as a young girl, or why that man is so poor now, or why exactly this person was starving on the street". Ciel accepted his cold words cumbersomely and nodded shortly every time Sebastian felt the need to comment; growing quite tired of this devil's blatant obliviousness to the morbid observations he made along their way.

They had both, after an exchange of few words and slight irritation, left the inner heart of the city at which they had met. They began traveling through the somewhat catacomb-like streets to the place Sebastian would form the contract with Ciel. Finally leaving the mouth of town, Ciel heaved a sigh of relief. He was glad to be ridden of the troubling thoughts he occurred whilst viewing the daily lives of near bottom feeders.

"Sickening, isn't it?" Sebastian commented darkly as he noticed Ciel's apparent reprieve. "The way humans are so desperate for food and water, or even a scrap of affection at that." Ciel nodded solemnly and continued on following the elder man throughout little pathways amongst the long deadened grass.

When they reached the end of the path, they came across a hill with a lone tree sitting on it, acting as if it were shielding the faintly verdant plants below from the clouds that offered little light. As the two ventured up the hummock, Ciel blinked in surprise when he reached the top and gazed upon what lied below.

A dark castle lay sandwiched in between two valleys, the courtyard only visible because of the monstrous height the hill was. The front gate was as wide as could be, and the pitch black metal was slightly worn with slight chips as it began to rust and fade with time. Bouts of ivy swiveled up the side of the disconcerting mansion, nearly covering the crimson worn wooden door. Sebastian noticed Ciel's longer than needed gaze upon his abode and smirked, taking in his bemused expression.

"This is my home," Sebastian breathed in the crisp air, chilling his placid skin. "You do not have anywhere else to stay, correct?"

"Yes…" Ciel murmured almost begrudgingly, not particularly looking forward to setting foot in an eerie place as such. He knew what Sebastian was implying- that he stay and live with him. The idea of living with a devil _alone_, regarding the peculiar place was enough to send uncanny shivers up his spine.

"-Then you will live with me," Sebastian stated in a tone, waiting for Ciel to make an objection. Ciel instead waved a hand back and forth, dismissing it- although he was not too keen on the matter of living with the demon, he had no where else to go.

The duo carefully trotted down the hill, and Ciel looked at the back of Sebastian as he followed closely behind him.

Something was… different about him. He was something Ciel had never seen before- yes, he was devil, and a somewhat sneering and conniving one from what Ciel had learned about him in the short span of introduction; but there was something about him that made him feel… warm inside. As if there was a candle inside of him that had never been lit, and Sebastian provoked a flame to ignite for the first time and brighten his begrudged darkness.

His stomach churned in disgust as he realized what he had just pondered- it sounded as if he thought the demon was his soul mate! How could he possibly assume that such a dastardly creature was his soul mate; the one his invisible red string of fate was tied to? Sebastian is male, also- was it not a sin for men to be together? Ciel had not cast aside his loyalty to the Lord yet, he was still in fact an Angel of Virtue. So why would God bind him to another man?

It would be absolutely impossible for Sebastian, a devil, to be his soul mate- he was a _male _angel, and _male _angels do not have _male _soul mates that are demons.

He was quite pleased with himself as he successfully diminished his internal conflict when they finally reached the metal gate. The gate was chained with a heavy lock that was nearly the size of Ciel's head, and he wondered what key could possibly be big enough to fit in the lock. Sebastian extended his hand and twirled his finger around in a circular motion, and much to Ciel's astonishment he heard clicks and gears turn as the lock began to undo itself. The internal levers pulled and released, and the lock clattered to the cobble stone ground.

Sebastian pushed the rusty gates open and beckoned for the younger male to continue following him.

They walked through the opening garden that extended towards the front door, many figurines molded out of shrubbery and mosses. A lapis lazuli dyed pond sat in the middle of the garden utopia, giving Ciel an odd feeling of assurance as he viewed the lovely spectacle.

He was confused when they walked _around_ the front door and into the courtyard, only to have his mystification answered once he sat gaze upon a slab of stone that sat forlorn. He felt himself instinctively creep towards the seat sit down promptly, as if he were in a hypnotic state. Dusting down his cloak, he ran his hands around the fine marble that pleated the edges of the seat.

This is where he would be marked.

"I will need to mark you as my prey to form the contract. The more visible the mark, the more stronger our bond and your rein over me in your time of need," Sebastian said, eyes locked on the inquisitive angel. He walked over to the Ciel and stood for a moment in idle, then leaned down on one knee and cupped the younger one's face in his yearning hands.

"Now, where would you like to be marked?" he murmured, his voice low and breathy. Ciel shuddered, feeling the devil's cold breath push against his lips. His unsuspecting body automatically locked into place; shock and foreign emotions surfacing within him.

Sebastian's eyes penetrated into Ciel's azure orbs, having no qualms with waiting for the angel's answer. He could stare into the deep pools of cobalt for eternity, he was so captivated by his dark pools of blue.

_"….My eye," _Ciel gave in after a few moments of trying to still his sporadic heart that threatened to burst out of his chest, "My right eye."

Sebastian jutted his lip out, displeased to have his momentary object of affection, Ciel's eyes, proclaimed to be marked. Still, the price to pay was a very meager compared to the reward he would be receiving in the end.

"Are you willing to sacrifice yourself for your wish? This fact will remain impenetrable and irrevocable for all of eternity. I will be eternally bound to you by a sacrifice, a wish... and a covenant," Sebastian forewarned and brushed a tender hand over Ciel's right eye. He stroke Ciel's cheek with his thumb therapeutically.

He suddenly stopped his seemingly tender caress and moved his thumb to Ciel's eyelid. He pressed it down gently, closing it; effectively giving Ciel the look of lethargy or seduction.

The latter's mind was proclaiming that Sebastian was being a bit too bold, whilst his body was welcoming the warm gesture with open arms.

"Yes," he murmured and leaned slightly into the demon's palm. He then gripped Sebastian's hand and moved it away from his eye firmly, now staring up at him with a determine gaze of saxe melancholy. "So long as you fulfill my wish of being human and finding my soul mate; the only one for me. Afterwards, you may have my soul." Sebastian's lips curled back in pleasure, revealing his white fangs.

"This will hurt," he cooed, voice sickly sweet as his breath continued to weigh on Ciel's own. Ciel nodded hesitantly and closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to start.

The devil smiled as his newfound prey shut his eyelids, waiting for him to begin the ritual. He reached a lone hand up to the young man's plush cheek and stroked it once again, a passionate feeling taking place deep within his mesh. This time, the sensation burned so fervently there was no denying, nor ignoring the matter. He could now fully discern the contrived feelings; suddenly aware of his stuttering heart whenever he cast so much as a quick glance upon Ciel.

He smirked at this epiphany and found his lips meeting Ciel's, pressing them heatedly against his slightly parted pink lips. Ciel blinked in surprise at this gesture and his eyes immediately popped open, his senses hastily becoming panicked and frazzled at the unexpected change of pace.

His hands fidgeted at his sides in embarrassment and downright confusion, yet he did not find himself moving away nor denying Sebastian. No. If anything, he found himself leaning into the evocative kiss ever more, yearning for a brush of the devil's soft tongue or the feel of his breath on his own once again.

He wrapped his arms around the Sebastian's firm neck, his mind clouded with fuzzy thoughts that traveled through his mind intermittently. He could not discern a word the thoughts were carrying, but he knew they were filled with giddiness and ardor.

After many moments of pure silence as they both indulged, Sebastian's lips trailed up to Ciel's right eyelid, and he pecked it gently.

And that was when he felt the pain.

Fire blazed throughout his right eye, and he gasped and reflexively flinched back, effectively hitting the back of his head on the stone bench. He squirmed in his seat as the scorch began to spread throughout his entire eye, consuming his vision with nothing but blind darkness. The pain kept on sweeping through his pupil, his cornea, _everything_ as he struggled within his seat. Sebastian's hands planted on either side of Ciel's body as to not let him squirm away.

Finally deciding to abide and wait out the searing pain affliction, Ciel fisted his sheath and bit his lip, hoping to stop himself from shouting countless obscenities or screaming out in utter torment. Sebastian's warm lips continued to stay pressed to his eyelid, and Ciel found himself wondering if he was actually _enjoying_ his useless writhes.

After many moments of hapless torture, he was overjoyed to discover the burning fire slowly start to fade away. His eye began to feel numb in an almost ashen-like state.

He quirked his left eye open to see Sebastian huddled over him almost protectively, still kissing his unfeeling eye. He felt Sebastian's lips slowly move away from his skin, and he hesitantly opened his right eye. As soon as he did so, he winced as soreness struck his iris. He irritably gazed about the inner courtyard of the mansion, then looked up at the malevolent man who was peering down at him.

"You hit your head quite hard," he chuckled and held a helping hand out towards Ciel, "Young Master." Ciel puckered an eyebrow in confusion and eyed the hand that was outstretched towards him. He hesitantly grasped it and stood up, the pain of his right eye putting him in a slight state of dependency.

"'Young'?" Ciel still questioned. He lightly tapped his fingers over his eyelid. It felt as if needles were prodding his cornea as he did so.

He winced when the thoughts of Sebastian kissing him filled his congested head. His mind couldn't handle the chagrin or vulnerability right now, he was too tired and weak from his ordeal to do so.

Besides, the kiss probably had something to do with marking Ciel as Sebastian's prey, hence why he kissed him so amorously.

...Right?

"Why, of course," Sebastian purred, making Ciel jolt. He thought for a fleeting moment that Sebastian was answering his internal conflict.

Sebastian let go of Ciel's shaking hand and stood tall. "You are younger than myself, are you not? Hence, "Young Master". "

Ciel puffed out his cheeks, slightly vexed by the fact the devil had just assumed he was already older than him.

"I am 1,294 years old," he proclaimed proudly and crossed his arms. He was very sure that he was older than Sebastian- after all, he is an Angel of Virtue. There were many other angels in Heaven, including Purity, Joy, Knowledge, and countless others Ciel never found himself too interested in; all of them were too narrow minded for his tastes. He was one of the younger angels in the world of Heaven- virtue was birthed in the first human mind a little over 1,000 years ago, resulting in the creation of Ciel.

Although he was one of the younger inhabitants of the Holy Gardens, he was no fool- an Angel of Virtue was all-knowing and very determined to set about their future. So, in conclusion, he was not too keen of the notion that Sebastian was older and perhaps wiser.

Sebastian smirked in beguilement, and Ciel felt his heart sink as he recognized the cocky grin.

"I am 3,141, _Young Master_," he decreed smugly. Ciel clicked his tongue in displeasure, abruptly defeated.

* * *

"Your eye will heal soon," Sebastian promised solemnly as he began to walk Ciel out of the courtyard, "Although the color and contract symbol will stay, I am afraid."

Ciel quirked his head to the side in perplexity, not sure what Sebastian said about his eye color never returning. As they both strode by the translucent pond, he curiously gazed in it, only to have his mouth pop open in utter shock.

His eye was a luminescent violet color; the shade of the sunset compared to his other eye that was akin to an afternoon sky. The rich color contrasted with his gleaming ivory skin, and he found himself in awe at his utter change in appearance. Boldly outlining his pupil was a rimmed contract symbol, and he touched his delicate fingers to his eye cumbersomely.

Sebastian noticed how quiet Ciel was being and turned around to find the latter gazing at his reflection in the pond, tracing lightly over the outline of his pupil with his hand. He walked over to him and held up the back of his left hand, and Ciel looked up inquisitively.

He studied the back of the mystifying contract that was adorned on the elder male's skin; the same contract symbol that caressed his previously cobalt blue eye.

"We match," Ciel joked wearily, slightly bothered by the odd observation. He proceeded to follow Sebastian indoors, reaching the worn carmine door. Sebastian opened it promptly, shutting it behind them with a slight thump as they entered a large open room.

Located in the large entryway was a grand staircase that curled upwards, the edges intricate with metal leaves and exquisite designs. The room itself was nearly bare, a lone table sitting in the middle with a wilted rose hanging out of a vase. Fall leaves were scattered around it, almost symbolically. The ground was made of cold cement, and Ciel found goose bumps creep upon his skin, either from the chilliness of the room or from the emitted unwelcome air.

"I apologize," Sebastian confessed earnestly and moved ahead of Ciel. He discarded his night colored cloak on a coat hanger in the far corner of the room. "This abode may not be suitable for the Young Master- this mansion is no palace in Heaven as you can see."

"As long as it's livable, I do not care," Ciel rolled his eyes, not wanting to be worried about. He followed Sebastian's steps, discarding his own snow cloak on the hanger. He found his feet sluggishly scrape against the cold grown, and he glowered as he tried to heave himself up but only came face to face with a loud yawn.

"You must be tired," Sebastian conjured, pointing out Ciel's lethargy. "After all, you have been through quite a lot today now, haven't you? Would you like some food to liven you up?"

Ciel agitatedly took note of the sudden kindness the devil presented now that he was contracted to him. The only reason Sebastian was being so _generous_ was because Ciel is his upcoming meal.

…Although, in perspective, it _was_ much better than being treated like utter trash, which was how most devils treated angels when happened upon.

Come to think of it, he was acting surprisingly proper for a devil even when they had first exchanged words. Was he not a savage brute like the others? Was he a much more deep and complex being, a diamond in the rough?

Inquisitiveness settled about the angel as he found his interest more and more piqued by the devil that stood before him. That curiosity was quickly diminished, however, by his haze of drowsiness that continually clouded his mind.

"I am fine, I assure you," he grumbled and leaned on the banister of the staircase for reassured support. He was not one to be doted upon. All he wanted was to be left alone so he could sleep- he could make it to his room by himself without any provocation on Sebastian's part.

"…But if you would truly like to please me, could you fetch me a drink of water? I am absolutely parched." He desperately wished that Sebastian would leave already, as his legs were beginning to wobble; threatening to give out from tiredness.

"Yes, my lor-" Sebastian began by placing a hand across his heart in oath, but stopped mid sentence as Ciel slinked down from the banister, his tired muscles giving out after being through the ordeal of pain he had faced earlier. The devil caught him before he could hit the ground and held him up with one arm. He eyed the sleeping male dubiously. Ciel's comatose face was peaceful, his dark lashes dusted upon his cheeks.

Hmph. So Young Master did not want to be taken care of, now did he? This was utterly unacceptable, seeing as how he was now Sebastian's master. What kind of servant would Sebastian be if he were to do anything _but _dote upon his young lord?

He lunged Ciel carefully over his shoulder, mindful not to jostle the sleeping fallen angel. He climbed up the harrowing staircase and walked down the dark corridor, taking mind to replace the candle wick soon as it were burning quite low. Ciel stirred slightly in Sebastian's arms, and the devil chuckled as the younger male's lip twitched in his sleep.

He reached the end of the hallway and looked into the room he was searching for; the grandest room in the entire mansion: the master bedroom.

Sebastian himself liked novel things such as materialism and possession, but he found that at the end of a tiresome day he did not want to retire to a huge master bedroom, but to a tiny alcove in which he could read literature in.

He plopped Ciel down on the bed and tucked him in with a warm woolen blanket. He took a step back and assessed his Young Master's clothing, deciding that Ciel would most likely throw a fit later on if Sebastian changed him into night clothes whilst he was unconscious.

The demon sighed at this notion and gazed over at the already lit candles that surrounded the room. With a quick swish of his hand, one by one they were out in a flash, darkness creeping into the heated room. One lone candle stayed lit, burning with an iridescent ember. He patted Ciel's silken hair softly and grinned, the last candle faltering out with a longing flicker.

Sebastian fluidly opened the door and leaned on the archway, his fangs showing once again- his elatedness from prior returning as he gazed upon his newly contracted prey.

….No, that word didn't seem quite right. Ciel was more than just his prey. Much, _much_ more. He was his…..

"Yes… my soul mate."

* * *

**The red string of fate isn't some weird plot point for my own fanfiction- it actually exists in folklore and tales! It is said that the gods tie an invisible red string around the little finger (pinky) of people whom are destined to be soul mates, and the string can bend and twist but will never break. The two people whom are tied are destined lovers, regardless of time, place, or any circumstances. The whole thing is very sweet :3

**It seems as if Sebastian is aware that Ciel is his soul mate. But will Ciel be able to give into his stubbornness and actually recognize the type of situation he is in? By the way…. This is my first time writing a kissing scene in the history of forever (I've never written one before for _anything_), and I found myself fumbling awkwardly throughout the entire scene (so it may seem a bit sucky because I was in a bit of a rush; I was in unknown territory and wanted to get the hell out as fast as I could) :/ Please review!

Song: Rotten Scoundrels and Chocolayte

Singer: Miku Hatsune


	4. That Lying Devil, Sweets

"_There are things I would rather leave unsaid, fear of opening a long forgotten wound. There inside the castle that I had built all for myself, it was filled with an emptiness so deep that I could drown"- "The Beast": Nano_

_Eternally Bound_

_Fourth Chapter: That Lying Devil, Sweets_

The morning sunlight slowly waded into Ciel's room, bright white beams pressing against his heavily waded eyelids. He hesitantly arose, swinging his legs swiftly over the side of the bed in slight trepidation as he remembered where he was. He pulled the warm woolen blanket that was placed over him and brought it up to his nose gently and sniffed, surprised to find the sent belonging to Sebastian.

He vaguely remembered the events of yesterday. He descended to Earth in search of a devil, where he then found Sebastian and created a contract with him. He was in so much physical pain during the process that he fainted out of exhaustion afterwards.

Ciel set the blanket down and sighed. Sebastian must have carried him to the master bedroom and put this blanket over him. He stepped out of bed cautiously and looked around. The walls were made of dark bricks stacked directly on top of one another, adorned with beautiful paintings that looked to be worth many, _many_ pounds. There was a vase of flowers on the dresser, and he was surprised to see these flowers actually alive and blooming energetically. The one in the entryway was nearly petrified, if he remembered correctly.

He noticed a mirror hanging up on the wall in the corner and walked over to it, slightly curious to see if his eye was still the purple hue it was prior.

He walked in front of the reflective stone and tapped it lightly with the pads of his fingertips, gazing upon the seal etched onto his pupil.

That happened to be identical to the seal Sebastian held on his left hand.

"Good morning, Young Master," a voice he recognized only too well greeted, and Ciel turned towards the door to see Sebastian stroll in wearing none other than a formal butler's uniform. Yesterday Sebastian was dressed as if he were a nobleman, with trousers and a well fitted cloak, but now he was wearing a swallow tail coat with a pocket watch tucked in the sides. His pale hands with raven nails were now covered with pure white gloves.

"...Why are you dressed as if you are a butler?" Ciel asked and moved away from the mirror, slightly sifting his bare foot against the tile in agitation. Sebastian smirked at his ireful expression.

"I am your faithful servant now, Young Master," Sebastian reminded him and gestured towards Ciel's right eye. "It only goes to say that I look the part. I see you have taken a liking to your eye mark? You have gazed upon it quite a few times."

"Just because I have looked at it a few times does not mean I am _fond _of it," Ciel corrected, rolling his eyes.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Oh, what a pity. I find your eyes all the more ravishing with my own mark adorned."

Ciel could feel his cheeks heat up against his own will as Sebastian more or less complimented him. Chagrin washed over him when he noticed the devil simpering over his embarrassment. Ciel haughtily stuck his chin in the air and walked past Sebastian towards the corridor.

Sebastian turned around after him, wondering where he was heading off to. He found himself walking down the grand staircase towards the kitchen, where he found Ciel wracking through the shelves, furiously searching for some bread. Sebastian leaned on the archway of the kitchen observantly, quite amused watching the enraged angel.

"I _could _prepare you breakfast if need be," Sebastian said with an exacerbated sigh, puffing an annoyingly out of place strand of black hair from his line of vision. Ciel shot him a glare and grabbed a loaf of wheat bread and stood up. He placed the bread on the wooden counter and shifting his weight on one foot.

"…Fine then," Ciel condescended, his embarrassment cooling down as he composed himself. "Make me something to eat. Something sweet."

"Something sweet?" Sebastian repeated skeptically.

"I like sweets," Ciel grumbled as he walked past Sebastian, placing the bread in his unsuspecting hands. Sebastian looked at Ciel questioningly as he flitted up the stairs, most likely going to get dressed for the day. He gazed back down at the bread that was thrust into his arms, and decided what sweet treat he could make that would satisfy Ciel's high expectations.

* * *

Ciel was pleased when he reached his upstairs master bedroom and rifled through the drawers and found clothes that fit him decently. He took off his attire from yesterday, a white sheath and tunic, and folded them promptly across his large bed.

He pulled out a pair of trousers that seemed to somewhat match the vest he found, and from there on he began compiling an outfit. He tried to put the undershirt on after tangling with it for a few moments, his arms getting caught on the hem every now and then.

He irately jerked the shirt over his head, causing his hair to poof out at the ends as friction met. His hands clumsily clasped the ends of the ribbon he held in his hand, trying to tie it around his neck. He finally succeeded after a few moments, although it was done quite lopsided and messily.

At last he was done preparing himself for the day!

He put his clothes he had worn earlier in the hamper he spotted in the corner of the room. Walking past the mirror, he stopped and backed up a few steps. He aversely scrutinized the disheveled figure in the mirror, taking careful note to perhaps take more time in preparing himself in the mornings.

In Heaven he wore a simple white outfit consisting of a sheath and tunic. He never had to spend too much time tying ribbons and laces together like he did on Earth. Then again, Heaven was always a pleasant and warm place; the sun always casting a glaze on the morning dew that coated the cyan grass in the mornings.

But here, the sun would slightly wane as it arose, emitting harsh lights that threatened to wake none other but the dead. It would slowly begin to evaporate into the darkening clouds in the nearer afternoon.

Ciel analyzed a cowlick piece of hair that stuck up straight for a few moments, then finally concluded that the reprehensible strand of hair was inevitably doomed to be a hassle. He sighed and continued his way down the corridor to the spiral staircase and into the open entryway, blinking as a sweet scent saturated the air.

The angel's mood was immediately brightened as he ventured towards the harmonizing smell and found himself once again in the kitchen. Sebastian was setting French toast glazed with marzipan and thick molasses on a white plate when he noticed Ciel nearly drooling in the archway, his doe-like eyes glistening.

The demon leered at this decadent observation and picked up the plate and walked out of the kitchen, leaving behind Ciel who stood perplexed. He turned around and followed Sebastian down a short hallway into a huge dining room.

Bright light showed through opaque glass windows that were nearly as tall as the room itself, the cherry wood dining table and chairs iridescent from the luminous light that waded through the room. Sebastian set the scrumptious looking French toast on the table and eyed Ciel proudly. He was pleased to see the younger male content with his sweet concoction.

"You said you wanted something sweet," Sebastian said as Ciel took his seat. "There was not much in the kitchen, and I had to be left to my own devices. Will these meal suffice?"

Ciel eyed Sebastian oddly, then turned to his meal and graciously picked up a silver twined fork. He scooped up the breakfast and took a bite, savoring the tastes of sweet syrup and caramel mingling against his tender taste buds.

"…..This will do," he abdicated after a few moments of comfortable silence settled in. He puffed the bastardizing cowlick he had encountered earlier out of eyesight as it fluttered back up to the top and continued eating. Sebastian took notice of this and couldn't help but laugh. His new master looked like he had more or less just waltzed through a tornado.

"What?" Ciel demanded and knitted his eyebrows in confusion.

"Did you have trouble endeavoring yourself this morning?" Sebastian asked in between chortles and gestured towards Ciel's unkempt demeanor.

Ciel blushed and fidgeted in his seat, the room suddenly more wrought with friction. "Oh, be quiet! I am used to wearing more simplistic attire- I have never had to button or tie any of my clothing in my life."

"I can tell," Sebastian murmured under his breath. He walked over to Ciel and patted down his cowlick, narrowing his eyes in annoyance. That lone piece stuck up again and he frowned, continually patting it down until he finally gave up. He moved onto retying Ciel's silk ribbon around his neck.

"Must you do this now?" Ciel inquired acerbically with a scoff, swallowing another hunk of French toast.

"Why yes, yes I must," Sebastian replied coolly and resumed tightening his grip around Ciel's neck. Ciel visibly grimaced as he could feel the demon's hands tighten around his gullet. Sebastian's gloved fingers scuttled to untie the knot Ciel had clumsily conjured, unbeknownst of the younger male's inner turmoil.

Sebastian, a devil, had his hands around Ciel, an angel's, neck.

With a twist of his hand, he could snap Ciel's esophagus and feast upon his soul, contract or not. The angel idly remembered the many tales he heard of devil's doing this to innocent victim's, taking extra time in breaking their necks so that they could hear more sounds of bloodcurdling pain from the prey.

Sebastian finally undid the wretched knot and quickly tied the ribbon, it now resting in a prompt bow. He looked up only to be struck by the close proximity he was to Ciel.

He raised his eyes as he gazed upon the angel, whom was sitting in his seat nervously. Their breaths were perfectly in sync as they stared at each other with nearly closed eyes, giving the look of either drowsiness or being slightly seduced.

"Tell me," Sebastian proposed, his own breath beginning to fall slightly out of sync with Ciel's, "What kind of person do you imagine your soul mate to be, exactly?"

Ciel gulped at the seemingly innocent question and tried to think. He had never thought of his soul mate appearance-wise….. he had only thought of what type of person his soul mate would be like. He always imagined his soul mate to be someone that was neither obsessed with holiness nor dastardliness, someone who would rather observe both speculatively amongst Ciel's side…. a whimsical person who would look past the formalities and see what truly lied within people's hearts.

"I'm not sure," Ciel began earnestly, once again noticing how close Sebastian was to him, "I mean, I have never really thought about the matter. I imagine her to be-" Sebastian's eyebrow twitched as he said "her", and Ciel stopped mid sentence and gazed at him inquiringly.

"'Her?'" Sebastian repeated and still held a skeptic look, his lips tightened into a thin line. He stood up tersely and the space between himself and Ciel was immediately lengthened. This left the latter even more confused as his emotions longed for Sebastian to go back to his original position.

"What makes you automatically assume that your soul mate is a 'her'?" Sebastian questioned carefully, taking extra note in pertaining pleasantry whilst addressing the issue to Ciel. He wouldn't want him to think Sebastian knew more than he should about their cloaked relationship. It was clearly evident that they were entwined with one another.

The way Sebastian was so haplessly captivated by Ciel's utter presence, the way Ciel jumped whenever they were in close juxtaposition- these were both only small examples, however so, but both pertained to their consciousnesses realizing that they had found their destined one.

Sebastian, being the knowledgeable devil that he was, had recognized the situation right away and was quite content when he realized Ciel was his soul mate. It wasn't everyday that you found your destined significant other- let alone an angel at that.

Ciel seemed to be having a harder time recognizing the situation though, the naïve imp. Sebastian wondered when he would finally realize that things were not what they seemed between the two of them.

They were not just master and servant, they were halves that when put together created a whole.

Ciel scoffed pompously, nearly choking on his breakfast and snapping Sebastian out of his inner musings. "What_, _are you implying my soul mate is _male_?" His voice shook when he said "male", doubt oozing in his voice- he knew in the corner of his mind that it was very possible his soul mate was male... but that did not mean he was keen on admitting it.

"It's possible," Sebastian replied stiffly, slightly aggravated with Ciel's reaction. This entire experience with the guileless angel would surely prove be very, _very_ troublesome for him in the future.

Ciel nodded solemnly and observed Sebastian under his long lashes.

"… I didn't necessarily mind Elizabeth, the angel whom I was supposed to have my red thread tied to," he began quietly. "But I did not ineludibly enjoy her company, either- not enough to want to spend eternity by her side. I realize that if virtue and purity were to be bound together, humans would have the chance of repenting and casting aside their sins, and that the world would be less polluted by darkness overridden by Hell...But…" he trailed off and dropped his fork against his napkin.

"...But you wanted to have a say about your own future," Sebastian finished for him. "You did not want to be bound forever to someone you did not love."

"…That's right," Ciel smiled and propped his elbow up on the table, even though it wasn't in the best of manners. He leaned his cheek against his hand, his flawless white skin wrinkling under the applied pressure.

"How will Elizabeth handle you running away from home- how will the Elders handle it?" Sebastian inquired. He could only imagine the panic Heaven was in right now. Especially the Elders, God's direct servants- consisting of many strong angels, even stronger than his Young Master.

But the strongest, most well known of them all were Alois, Claude, and Hannah. Their strength was uncanny; if they so desired they could forcibly drag Ciel back to Heaven by his ankles. Although Sebastian would, of course, rip their wings off happily if they so even touched a hair on Ciel's head.

They all kept to themselves- no one ever _truly_ knew what they were angels **of **exactly, just that they were Elders and that their law was a divine right. Alois was the main ringleader out of the three- he controlled Hannah's and Claude's moves; always cunning and calculative. The trio entered Heaven's Gates just before the world started rotting like a rotten apple core, and ever since have been vehemently trying to stop the wading sin and corruption, but alas had yet to prevail.

Ciel himself had heard wretched rumors of the top Elders- particularly Alois. He being a "heavenly creature" seemed out of sorts within the holy realm; constantly ridiculing and swearing on the Lord's grounds and taking advantage of weaker beings.

If you were to ask anyone whom ever had the displeasure of having an encounter with Alois, they would haughtily declare that he was an utter wench. Ciel was very fortunate to not have run into the zany blonde- but if he were to keep this charade up, he would inevitably have to come face to face with him.

"She will know that I left at my own volition," Ciel replied a little too callously and exhaled breath held in from tension. "Elizabeth is simplistic, but she isn't foolish. She will know that I do not want to be bound to her. Likewise with Alois, Claude, and Hannah... although I would rather not have a run-in with them, I think the entire predicament is inescapable. I know my act of running away wasn't necessarily a worthy example of an Angel of Virtue, but I am tired of feeling as if I am bound by a deathly karmic chain."

"….I suppose that is one aspect we both have in common," Sebastian mused, an impish tone coating his words. He cupped his chin in his hand meditatively and took on a pondering glare. "We have both gone against God, and have more or less fallen down to Earth-" he stopped mid sentence and shot Ciel an unreadable astute leer that made chills send up the latter's spine, "-Except I fell a tad bit lower to Earth, straight down to the fiery pits of _**my**_ kingdom, Hell."

Ciel's blood immediately ran cold and his heart thumped unevenly in his chest as realization hit him like a ton of bricks. His eyes remained on Sebastian alertly as horror splashed against him, his stomach churned sickeningly as his nerves bristled at it's newfound terror. Quickly, he thrust his plate at Sebastian, only missing him by a few inches. Screaming peals of glass shattering against the ground filled the room as he jumped out of his chair and landed halfway across the room in a protective crouch. He glared at Sebastian venomously, recognizing his natural born enemy for what he truly was.

"_Lucifer," _he breathed into the overwrought air. He could feel his muscles scream in protest as he was leaned into a fighting position; ready to protect himself from the Devil that had enwrapped him in a sickly sweet crimson maze of deceit and lies.

* * *

**Dun dun duuun! Sebastian is really the Demon Lord Lucifer himself- will he screw Ciel over and decide to eat his soul without fulfilling his wish, like many trecherous devils have done before?

Song: The Beast

Singer: Nano

**Normally I'm not too crazy about English songs, but this babeh right here I could listen to all day! I love songs that tell stories~


	5. That Angel and Devil, Revelation

_"I couldn't look at you. Unable to breathe, I didn't realize what was so precious to me… I can't forget, for when I held you, I felt some small amount of love"- "Dolls": Janne Da Arc_

_Eternally Bound_

_Fifth Chapter: That Angel And Devil, Revelation_

Sebastian would be lying if he said he wasn't slightly amused by Ciel's heated temper.

He gazed decadently at the quivering angel, relishing the sight of his innocence that he tried to keep at bay. His eyes held hatred and new formed malice, his body tensing as its defenses was raised. These threats were minor nuisances to Sebastian- although Ciel was very strong for an immortal, Sebastian's strength was unparallel and definite. Sebastian, in the figurative sense, was a lion; he could easily tear through human flesh and pouring blood in a heartbeat and feel no remorse afterwards.

Ciel on the other hand, was like a kitten; baring it's fangs when provoked and hissing when threatened. Whilst a kitten could put on an adorable air, it was utterly harmless and all the more adorable.

"You wretched _liar_!" Ciel spat rancorously and remained in a crouched position in the corner, slightly perturbed by the impish grins Sebastian was emitting, "You… conniving snake! You are not one of the many demons scattered about Hell as I perceived you to be- you are the king of those dastardly voids. You aren't _Sebastian_, you are _Lucifer_!" Ciel mentally wracked his mind for any spells he could recite to fight Sebastian with. His heart sank as he realized the entire situation was inevitable anyway- Ciel was a mere _angel_! Who would he be to go up against Lucifer, the first angel to fall and lead the rebellion against God?

He was contracted to Lucifer, the Devil himself. If the king of Hell wished for Ciel's soul, there was absolutely no need to go through the unnecessary precautions of a contract. If Sebastian so desired, he could kill Ciel right here and now, wringing his neck or ripping his heart out; whichever strategy was quickest and wouldn't leave much of a stain on the carpet.

Ciel felt his stomach wince as the feeling of cold ice struck his abdomen. He gazed upon Sebastian, whom was looking at him amusingly.

"I do not lie," Sebastian said simply and took a cautious step forward. Ciel's arm reflexively twitched towards Sebastian at the sudden gesture, prepared for any sudden attack Sebastian would deal. "I have been "Sebastian" for quite some time now. It has been many, many years since I have been called the name Lucifer."

Ciel was at an utter loss of words. This decorous, witty, and mischievous devil was Lucifer himself. Sebastian stood before Ciel in proper attire and a slightly exasperated look creeping on his face. He looked absolutely nothing like the Demon Lord, if a demon at all.

"… This is it, isn't it?" the angel demanded incredulously and lightened his guard down ever so slightly. "You have me enwrapped within your ferocious talons- now all you need to do is peck the soul out of me; no compensation."

"Oh?" Sebastian mused, dodging the question. "You are comparing me to a crow, are you? I see myself as more of a raven, to be honest."

Ciel huffed out a sigh and could feel his muscles ache once again from the tensing position he withheld. Keeping a careful eye on Sebastian, he unbent his knees and slowly stood up, his adrenaline still pounding and his blood furiously pumping through his veins. He uncrossed his arms from the protective position they were once in, and he wearily lowered them to his sides.

"You have nothing to be afraid of," Sebastian murmured, his voice low and calming. "I exist only for you, Young Master. I will fulfill your wish as I stated earlier and keep my end of the contract."

"Who said I was afraid?" Ciel inquired, wincing as he realized his breath was slightly hitched. "I am merely _slightly_ alarmed that I am standing in the same room as the sinful Demon Lord himself, the one to abandon God's name and lead a rebellion."

Sebastian glared at Ciel, not liking his tone of voice and rude accusations.

"Why should you be?" Sebastian asked, his tone sugary sweet as he spat dark words of veracity. "You and I are _both _sinful in the same aspect- it is not just _I _that abandoned the name of God, young one, it is you also. You rebelled against his will and sought for your own escape, just as I did so long ago."

Ciel bit his lip, his teeth sinking so far deep into the pink flesh that he withdrew a little bit of blood. He quickly traced the tip of his tongue over the stress induced self injury, hiding the evidence.

The mere notion of being compared to such a vile creature left _much_ to be desired for.

But put into Sebastian's perspective, the thought was nothing out of preposterousness…. and quite frankly, was the truth. In a way they were alike; Sebastian the moon and Ciel the sun.

Whereas the moon deadened the fervent day with lukewarm tides of sin; the sun livened up the lethargic night with a burst of energy and persistence. The entire existence of Sebastian and Ciel made perfect sense, perfect harmony.

But that didn't mean Ciel wanted it that way.

With a grunt of frustration, he lurched at Sebastian and could feel his arms automatically extend towards the demon's neck, yearning for strangulation. Sebastian was prepared for this, and with a twist of an arm, he grabbed Ciel in a neck hold and twisted him over so that he was balancing oddly on his shoulders. Ciel hissed in irritancy and brought his foot out towards Sebastian's jaw, but was vehemently dropped to the ground and slung over Sebastian's knee; left dangling in the air. He shrieked in rage and kicked his legs around sporadically, only jarring Sebastian slightly.

"Quite feisty for an angel, aren't we, Young Master?" Sebastian commented dryly. "Not necessarily keen on the idea of chastity and limpidness, you are." He scoffed as Ciel shot him a heated scowl from the upside down position he was held. Ciel could feel the blood rush to his head and numbness starting to coarse throughout his legs. He ignored the deadening sensation and focused on the damn dastardly liar that was holding him upside down.

He gave another kick, this time towards Sebastian's head. Sebastian dodged this maneuver just by inches, and gave Ciel an annoyed glare. He jerked Ciel slightly before finally giving in and setting him down.

Ciel bolted straight up and stared at Sebastian, wide eyed.

"You are being childish," Sebastian declared sharply, looking down at Ciel whom was absolutely fuming. "If you would only converse with me calmly-"

"-The _hell _is there to converse about?" Ciel exclaimed incredulously and stood up, patting down his clothes, "I thought I was contracted to another void of a devil, when really I was contracted with the Demon Lord who lead an entire bloody _rebellion_!" He grabbed Sebastian by the collar and brought him down to his eye level for more intimidation and emphasis.

"No matter how heatedly you insist that you will fulfill your end of the contract," Ciel spoke solemnly, watching Sebastian blink at him repeatedly as he pulled him closer, "How can I truly know that you will? Surely you could just extract my soul right now and leave my carcass to rot in your mansion; or just toy with me for all of eternity until you get bored and kill me in some cruel, twisted way, perhaps by harvesting my innards or setting me on fire. _Or_ you could just take-" Before Ciel could finish, Sebastian leaned down further and pressed his lips against Ciel's fervently, effectively silencing the babbling younger male.

Ciel blinked blankly as Sebastian's seemingly tender kiss turned more passionate, his tongue beginning to trail the outline of Ciel's hard pressed lips. The latter felt shivers send up his spine, but they were nothing akin to the ones he experienced earlier from the pure eeriness of the dark mansion.

No. These sensations that were making his hairs spread up on the back of his neck, goose bumps cover every inch of skin, and his cheeks turn bright scarlet were not out of fear or trepidation, but from surprise and infatuation. Sebastian tucked a hand under Ciel's chin and lifted it up so that he could feel his touch more clearly.

He wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him upwards, making Ciel stand on his tip toes as he leaned into Sebastian's needing caress. He moved his lips therapeutically over Ciel's own, calming the previous indignation and haughtiness that overcame the angel. A part of Sebastian was waiting for Ciel to push him off and to shout countless obscenities at him, or perhaps try to strike again.

He was surprised to find him entirely compliant with his suddenly heated actions, not turning away nor flinching in the slightest. If anything, he was leaning into his kiss; his touch, ever so willingly.

Ciel found his arms wrapping around Sebastian's shoulders and pulling them together so that they were both compacted onto one another, fire and ice melting into one.

It seemed so simple, the entire thing. It was completely natural for him to want Sebastian to kiss him, to feel his warmth press against his own. _Expected _of him to feel his stomach flutter as if there were hundreds of butterflies set loose within him.

As Ciel slowly pulled away from Sebastian's kiss, his heavy eyelids lifted open to gaze upon the man that stood before him. Everything seemed so different, so foreign to him now- but there was one thing that, deep within his heart, he knew and finally came to recognize.

Sebastian is his soul mate.

He _had _to be- the entire subject of Sebastian was absolutely irrevocable and impenetrable. As his mind slowly grasped what he had just realized, everything stared making more and more sense to him. And the appeal of having Sebastian all to himself sounded more and more luring.

Ciel continued to peer up from long lashes at the man that stood over him and suddenly felt giddy- he had actually found his soul mate! It was a complete and utter miracle- most people never met their soul mate before they died, or simply gave up and married a simpleton. Out of all the beings in this world, Ciel found his soul mate within a day of descending to Earth- how absolutely fortunate.

"You're my-" Ciel began joyfully, but stopped as he could not force the beautiful words from his mouth.

Pretty tales of permanence and promise filled Ciel's dazed head as he thought about what he had been told countless times ever since he ever existed in the Holy Realm. Soul mates were destined lovers, and under no circumstance were they upheld from each other- no social class, no sexist opinions, no homophobia, _nothing_ could prevent the two from falling in love and eventually marrying. There had only been a few times in the _world _people have met their soul mates, and each time they recognized the other as their soul mate right away from their first gaz-

Ciel stopped mid thought and could feel his stomach drop and his heart thud lowly within his chest. He didn't recognize right away that Sebastian was his soul mate. In fact, he fought tooth and nail against his romantic feelings he first harbored towards Sebastian, and internally reprimanded himself when he even thought of the notion of them being together.

It was said within deep scriptures that once two soul mates were to set gaze upon one another, they would immediately recognize the other as their destined one to be and live life in contentment and fulfillment. Ciel set his gaze with Sebastian plenty of times, and not once did he have a complete revelation that Sebastian was his destined lover. Sebastian didn't either- he never said a word about the matter at all.

A feeling of sadness and loss washed over Ciel, and he could feel the smile that was slowly forming on his face lightly fade away as if it were morning mist. He clenched his fists at his side and looked up at Sebastian glumly, whom just looked down at Ciel questioningly.

"'You're my….'?" Sebastian asked, trailing off. The words he wanted Ciel to say were clearly hanging off the boy's tongue, all he needed to do was speak. Ciel opened his mouth to talk, but felt the needed words curl up and die as he summoned forced breath. Although it would seem he would never admit having feelings for another man, let alone Sebastian, he was honestly saddened by the fact that Sebastian was not his soul mate- the feelings of longing and passion he felt for him were absolutely uncanny and ravishing, and it was heart wrenching…. knowing that those feelings could never be quenched by the serenity and solidity he sought so fervently after.

"You're…. _mind_ numbingly brash with your actions, aren't you Sebastian?" Ciel teased somnolently, and forced a smile upon his face to hide his truly sorrowful demeanor. Sebastian's lips tightened into a thin line at the younger man's exclamation, a small feeling of disappointment taking place in his normally taciturn mind. Ciel seemed _so close _to admitting that they were both soul mates, yet he couldn't quite summon the courage to make such a proclamation.

Sebastian quietly clicked his tongue in displeasure. He was never one for beating around the bush whenever it came to even the most complicated of matters.

_But still…. _He thought as he looked down at the desolate angel whom stared up at him with brightly contrasting eyes, _I suppose it couldn't hurt playing around for a little bit. After all, it would be quite boring to get straight to the point. We have all of eternity to enjoy one another's company, why not play a game or two with each other's feelings?_

"I suppose I am," Sebastian remarked and stepped back from Ciel. He walked over to the table. He eyed the broken plate that adorned both the table and carpet, specifically dreading over having to remove the shards from the carpet. The entire thing would prove to be such a hassle, why not purchase another one? Ah, but, the carpet came from China, the Silk Road, he would have to go through great lengths to come across another one so gran-

"I am sorry about the glass," Ciel murmured aversely, slightly abashed. He kicked at a shard, not meeting eye contact with Sebastian in fear he might recognize Ciel's overwhelming dread he was currently feeling.

Sebastian eyed him for a moment, taking in the grim mood he was emitting. He gave one last look to the broken glass on the ground and walked over in front of Ciel and cupped his chin in his hand, forcing him to look up at Sebastian. As Sebastian gazed into Ciel's eyes, he could tell something was deeply bothering him. And he couldn't help but feel he should know what it was.

"The glass isn't what is worrying me," Sebastian spoke truthfully, "It is that awful grimace you are sporting- you still seem upset about finding out about my being Lucifer." Ciel puckered an eyebrow at this off the mark observation, but decided to play along with it.

"...Perhaps," he spoke carefully, his tone indicating that he wished to probe into the topic to diverge the demon.

"I can assure you that I am not like other devils whom go around messily sampling souls," Sebastian continued, "I used to be, but for many, many years now I have been making legal contracts with humans and winning their perfectly churned souls fair and square. And I have no intention of stopping with you, Young Master, despite your not being human."

"…Fine, then," Ciel replied curtly, still slightly dubious about the fact pertaining to Sebastian's beguilement, "I will have to trust both you and the proof of our covenant." Ciel could feel his eye burn slightly towards inclination. He saw Sebastian's left hand twitch at the mentioning of their unholy bond.

Sebastian grinned, happy to avoid another argument or fight with Ciel. "I'm honored to hold your trust, Young Master," he proclaimed and placed a hand over his heart dutifully, bending down on one knee to his master.

Ciel's lips twitched at the corners, beholding the odd sight that unfolded in front of him. He was unused to such sense of duty from a servant, including his other ones back in Heaven- Maylene, Bard, and Finny. He wondered idly for a moment what they were doing at that moment and if they took deep notice in Ciel being gone for a little over a day.

Ciel peered back down at the man who was bending on one knee in reverence to him. He dismally reminded himself that Sebastian would never bend on one knee to propose or to profess his eternal love; but to instead forever mock him with his with his dignified kneel, no tender feelings harbored in the professional gesture whatsoever.

But still, he had to admit, the feelings of pain he held right now obtained an entirely different entity to them on a different notion; as if the entire matter was a coin. On one side of the coin, his feelings of pain and loss were etched finely into the dense ore… but on the other, the euphoric feeling of recognizing that he felt romantic inclination towards another being was enough for him to suffice for the time being.

* * *

That and Sebastian, of course.

**For a moment, Ciel realized that he and Sebastian were more than prey and predator, but actual soul mates- yet he dismissed the thought when he realized that he nor Sebastian recognized one another as they were supposed to, as stated in the legends (unbeknownst to him, Sebastian _did _realize that they were soul mates). (^.^) Oh, and I've given about… two hints in chapters 2 and 5 about what major historical event I am going to include in this fic.

Song: Dolls

Band: Janne Da Arc


	6. That Angel and Devil, Sought

"_You claim there isn't anything in this world, so you quickly jump out. Will this place protect you from afar?"- Trees in Our Homeland: Kireina_

_Eternally Bound_

_Sixth Chapter: That Angel and Devil, Sought_

The next few days flew by in the blink of an eye; each moment fleeting, transitory, but that did not necessarily mean they were callously tossed to the side for later drawling.

Ciel had, much to his own surprise, comfortably situated himself within the deep castle that seemed so foreign to him prior to his descent upon the valley. He took solace within the widely built rooms, the bricks so meticulously stacked as if each were placed with care. He found himself wandering halls and quarters, simply opening the random doors that he passed about his hapless journey and peeking inside. He would survey the room, grunt approval as to how he though it was decorated; or simply acknowledge a low "tsk" which meant that the décor could have been assembled better.

Sebastian didn't like this. Not at all. He thought his décor style was the utter epitome of sophisticated airs, consisting of a lax romantic feel with touches of sable upholstery.

He spent plenty of his life maneuvering throughout the human scum that seemed to flaunt their disgusting souls about as if they had something to show. Whilst doing so, he found himself acquiring different objects and trinkets throughout his journey, some absolutely impractical to him; others aesthetically pleasing. After he received a charming item that captivated him so, he set about to collect particular remnants of this special decorative item. He went so far as to obtaining paintings and miniature sculptures resembling it. He found them quite amiable. Ciel disagreed.

"They are anything _but_ charming, I assure you," Ciel quipped one night at dinner. The roasted lamb with vegetable servings warmed his chilled bones and put his mood into high piques, but that could not stop his utter blatancy towards Sebastian's distasteful interest. "Nearly _all _of your furnishings have something to do with a cat- a bit infatuated, are we not?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes at Ciel's jest. "I think not- felines are incredibly intelligent and adorable. They only do what they must."

"Canines?" Ciel asked and viciously stabbed a carrot with his fork. Sebastian wrinkled his nose in displeasure and narrowed his eyes, whether it was from the angel's sloth-like table manners or the inquiry, it was unknown.

"Beasts," he replied tersely. "Dependent and loud, they are. They blindly wait upon humans, no matter what the preposterous order may be. Sickening, really." Ciel quirked an eyebrow at his venomous timbre, pondering why he was so riled up over a simple question.

"Is that not a tad hypocritical?" Ciel asked doubtfully, "From your proclamation, demons are nearly akin to that of a dog. Blindly waiting upon the human they are contracted to, whatever the order may be… that perfectly describes you, to be frank." He set his utensils down on his napkin and turned around to get a good look at the man whom was standing behind his chair. Sebastian's facial expression was more or less peeved, with a malevolent air on bout.

"You would think that, wouldn't you?" Sebastian smirked impishly, rolling his eyes sarcastically.

"Why yes… I would," Ciel challenged, not particularly fond of his undermining tone of voice. "What is so wrong with that?" Sebastian's shoulders tensed at this, and it seemed as if he too was not particularly fond of the way things were turning out. The two of them were visibly wrought; Ciel clutching the arms of his chair until his knuckles turned white, and Sebastian whom had his eyes narrowed agitatedly.

"Nothing in particular," Sebastian replied stiffly, "It makes perfect sense that you would see myself as more of a canine. After all, I _do _wait upon you until the end… although I might add I do not do so blindly like a grungy dog. I know _very_ well what your true intentions are." His mood changed suddenly, and Ciel took abrupt notice of this. Sebastian's voice was now sickly sweet, thicker than that of molasses as he spewed disguised sweet nothings. Ciel could feel his flex on the armchair lighten, and he placed his aching hands into his lap patiently; not sure how to comment on what Sebastian just said.

Sebastian sighed and came around to stand at the side of Ciel's chair, and endearingly ruffled his charcoal tresses so that they stood up statically. Ciel issued an annoyed sound of protest and swatted his hands away, scowling all the while.

"I don't know why you do that," he complained, noticing that their conversation had turned to a more playful, teasing matter, "When you will only have to straighten it back up again." Sebastian snickered and made another move to tousle Ciel's untamed locks, but was immediately blocked by a light prod of a fork. Ciel clicked his tongue in disapproval and shook the fork back and forth, heaving a sigh when he noticed Sebastian's suddenly playful countenance only deepen with this gesture.

"I do not mind," Sebastian objected as Ciel set down the fork to take a drink of water, "I enjoy taking care of you." Ciel paused mid drink and raised an eyebrow skeptically.

Over the many days he had stayed in the castle with Sebastian, he had found unusual solace in Sebastian's dwelling. Ever since he had found out Sebastian was really Lucifer, the most impure of all the wretched foulness in the world, he was most certain he would never be able to look at him with decent regard again. Yet, he still found himself entranced within his rubicund eyes, captivated by his low and sultry timbre.

For a while, he had the hunch that Sebastian was… his soul mate. This notion was unequivocally false, he came to realize soon afterwards, there was irrefutably _no_ chance that they were soul mates. In every legend ever told about the red string of fate, it was said that soul mates would immediately recognize one another upon first gaze. Ciel certainly didn't recognize Sebastian as his soul mate upon first glance...although he _did _feel a somewhat small amount of romantic inclination towards the man.

Sebastian suddenly leaned down and pecked a quick, chaste kiss upon his unsuspecting lips. Ciel blinked a few times, startled by the sudden gesture, but found himself willingly giving into the touch and leaning into Sebastian furthermore, yearning for a more zany feel.

Well… Perhaps not a _small _amount.

Sebastian, both surprised and flattered upon the heated reaction, placed a hand under Ciel's chin to get better taste of his sweet scent. Ciel moved with his hand, leaning up so he could grip Sebastian's tailcoat and yank him closer. Sebastian, taken aback by the sudden forceful jerk, leaned down so that he was nestled over Ciel's chair solicitously. This effectively prevented the younger male from having any room to squirm out of his grasp.

Ciel felt no need to, however- he savored the closeness that was brought between them, and fulfilled his part in satisfying his needs. Wordlessly, he broke away from the kiss once his amorous thirst was quenched, and took another bite into his dinner as if nothing had happened.

To be candid, he was used to these small exchanges of hollow affections by now; they were just another part of his trifling day.

Which, he must add, he didn't mind. At all.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, whilst they were imprudently dwelling in sin and twisted affections, trouble was brewing. The problems were invisible to the naked eye, but each one rendering a hassle as they all linked into a karmic chain of fate.

* * *

The air was tense, rung with the wet dew of unrequited love and perfidy. Finny shifted uncomfortably on his feet as he watched the hapless blonde, his master, walk back and forth contemplatively. A mixed look of despondency, loss, and determination overtook Elizabeth's usually gentle demeanor as she thought about her partner; her beloved Ciel.

They had a slight quarrel a few nights ago, and Elizabeth stormed off quite disgruntled. She had thought nothing of the situation though- this was not the first time the two had a slight disagreement. She had assumed she would wake up to the morning sun beaming exuberantly on her bed, heating up the back of her eyelids and shooing her off to start her day with her destined one.

She assumed wrong.

The morning she woke up to was cold, quite an odd occurrence for the Heavenly Gardens. Despite the luxuriant grass being lustrous with morning dew, and the sun beginning to peak from the corners of the garden, the day was utterly bitter and heartless to Elizabeth. Ciel was gone. No note left behind, not a word uttered past his reticent lips, nothing. She tried to put on a positive, ignorant front- it would be sheer blasphemy for an Angel of Purity to do otherwise. She pretended to have no idea why Ciel would leave her so abruptly, she pretended to be jovial about the entire matter, saying useless nothings about Ciel returning or whatnot.

But now, she had to push her weary feigns behind and make a decision. She had to make the decision of trying to get Ciel back, or giving up and letting him go.

It was not just her that was in a panicked state. The entire kingdom of Heaven was in utter panic; however could humanity live on without both virtue _and _purity, something the humans coveted deeply? It was only a matter of time before the higher up angels would be sent down to Earth to locate Ciel, and Elizabeth most certainly did not want that. Hannah, Claude, and Alois, despite all three being angels of great skill, were not necessarily keen on the idea of piety and goodwill. If need be, they would take Ciel back to Heaven by force.

Elizabeth didn't want that.

She wanted Ciel to be happy, and if he was complacent by not being in her presence… then that was acceptable. But there were people searching for Ciel, out to destroy his newfound happiness. Did he know that his contentment was sparking rage within other immortals? Did he know that if she were to not act soon, he would be hunted? Did he-

"Master Elizabeth?" Finny interrupted quietly with a serene smile. Elizabeth stopped walking back and forth and shot him an exhausted glance. "I am sure Master Ciel is fine."

"I… know he's fine," Elizabeth said softly, her voice slightly hoarse from remaining silent so long. "That is not what I am worried about, Finnian."

Finny cocked his head to the side curiously, wondering what else bothered her despite the fact of her lover's abrupt disappearance. He noticed out of the corner of his eye Maylene and Bard hiding behind one of the columns discretely. They were hesitant about talking to Elizabeth, partly in fear that in her fit of dejection _they_ would be held liable for Ciel's cold feet.

Finny shot them a knowing glance, silently telling them it was alright to come out. He heaved back a sigh when the two shook their heads back and forth in protest.

"What I'm worried about," Elizabeth continued, "Is if he will be found- I knew he was unhappy with me. Despite my being an Angel of Purity, I am no fool. But… other people may not see as clearly. I am worried about Alois, Claude, and Hannah going out and looking for them."

Finny shuddered as he was sorely reminded of his one encounter with Alois, perhaps the most treacherous of the three. He was fetching water from the river that lied beneath their gardens, and came across a butterfly. Charmed by it's warm earthly colors and exuberance, he abandoned his job and followed it's flutters. It lead him through many bushes and hedges, and finally into a small clearing. That is where he met Alois.

The young male's back was turned to Finny when he entered the meadow. From what Finny could see from behind, the angel was simply biding away his free time, happily perched upon a slab of rock. As the butterfly ventured forward, he found, much to his horror, that this was utterly false.

Around the boy's dainty toes lied butterflies with their wings ripped off and birds with their necks twisted. Finny was stunned at this spectacle, and had no time to stop the butterfly that he had so haplessly followed from falling right into the conniving deity's beckoning clutch. Alois' back still turned to Finny, he cooed gently to the innocent butterfly, then clenched it's wing within his fist and ripped it off, discarding the carcass down the ground. Finny could do nothing but stare wordlessly, his heart sinking into the lower chambers of his chest. He quickly made a mad dash towards the river, biting his lip so hard he could taste a bit of blood. He could have swore, as his feet padded belligerently against the holy surface, that he heard hollow giggles echo throughout the wrought air.

No matter how much he wanted to forget that unfortunate event, he still remembered it vividly.

"I do not want them going after Master Ciel either," Finny admitted, refusing to believe that Ciel would end up as another butterfly within an evil's grasp.

"But we cannot have him abandoning his duties, either!" Elizabeth replied desperately, "He has a life here that deserves to be tended to- if not for me, then for the wellbeing of mankind!"

"You are handling this quite well, Master, do not fret," Finny replied calmly, trying to qualm the now belligerent angel. Maylene and Bard were still huddled against the pillar, not wanting to deal with Elizabeth. After all, that's why they sent Finny in to represent the three of them.

Elizabeth sighed tiredly and plopped down in one of the garden chairs, her usually fluid turquoise eyes now the color of polluted water. "Please, do not call me 'Master', Finnian- I am not the one who wanted you to serve me. It was Ciel, he is your one and only master." Finny half smiled, glad to get the stiff formalities out of the way. Formalities were certainly the last thing on one's mind in such a tumultuous predicament.

Elizabeth placed a hand to her forehead, rubbing therapeutically against the internal pressure. Suddenly, her eyes widened as a notion hit her, and she immediately stood up out her chair.

"Maylene, Bardroy- I know you are both standing behind that column. Come out."

The two other servants aversely looked over the column, and took hesitant steps over to Elizabeth's beckoning call. The entire tribulation of Ciel's disappearance put quite a strain on her usually complacent airs, and it was quite unnerving to be in her presence.

"I am not mad at you," she chuckled lightly as she viewed their admonished countenances, "Rather, I want to ask a favor from all three of you. A favor that goes beyond the call of Heavenly servants." All three of them looked at each other quizzically, then back at Elizabeth.

She withdrew in a much needed breath of air and proceeded. "I need you all to descend to Earth and find Ciel. Tell him about the chaos that his absence has caused, a-and… tell him I am sorry, and that I miss him." She bit her lip as tears threatened to trail down her pallid skin, and she clenched her hands at her sides in dissent. She looked pleadingly upon her handed down servants.

At first, the three had seemed a little reluctant to do such a troubling task. Descending to Earth took a lot of strength, and the three of them were merely humans who somehow managed to pass into the afterlife. They did not have the great powers of holiness that an angel may possess, most certainly not. But as they thought of what might happen to both Master Ciel and Elizabeth, they simultaneously concluded it was best to seek out their master.

After all, if you truly cared for someone, you would do anything for them, right?

* * *

**To me, Alois is the epitome of a demented kid that likes to rip butterfly's wings off and choke birds. It's entirely fitting XD Anyway, It looks like trouble is 'a brewin' - all of Heaven is in disarray from Ciel's absence. Will Maylene, Bard, and Finny be able to drag him back home? Or will Alois, Claude, and Hannah have to come in and intervene? **Please review!**

**Sorry for the late update; I've been feeling rather uninspired lately, and plus I've been feeling a little under the weather :/ Please don't be too surprised if this story is now a little infrequent with it's updates, orz.

Song: Trees in Our Homeland

Singer: Kireina

**If you are feeling stressed or depressed, then listen to this song. It'll make all of your worries melt instantaneously. The lyrics are absolutely beautiful, but Kireina's voice is so serene and reassuring it's what _really_ makes the entire entity of the song calming.


	7. That Angel and Devil, Thief

_"I will be chasing after tomorrow for eternity. It is true that nothing is for certain, but... I thought I would be able to overcome it"- Holography: Puruta_

_Eternally Bound_

_Seventh Chapter: That Angel and Devil, Thief_

"The sky is so dark here, it's as if it is glaring…. I don't like it."

A young boy with sun kissed hair frowned as his sandaled feet grazed the deadened meadow grass. The sky was an ashen color, an unhealthy shade as if it were about to pour acid rain. A burgundy-haired woman with wide glasses stepped next to him, huffing slightly as she almost slipped on a disheveled patch of grass.

"I-It probably seems that way because it has been so long since you've been to Earth, Finny. In Heaven we don't have cloudy days, we don't," she reassured hastily and patted down her wrought sheath skirts. Finny jutted his lip and looked at his surroundings- the grass was benumbed, taking on an unhealthy citrine color. The air bustling about him was not cool and calming, but humid and unbearable.

"The sky was never like this when I was alive," he insisted desperately as his toe lightly padded against a dead aubergine tulip, "It was never so unsettling."

A low guffaw sounded behind Maylene and Finny, and they turned around to see Bard rubbing the back of his head indolently. "Oh, come now, Finny- the sky is sure to change somewhat throughout the years. It's been quite a while since you have been alive, has it not?"

Finny scrunched his face together as he pensively recalled the days of which he was alive; a human. He could only vaguely picture the opaque blue sky that would loom over him; a white film developed over as if there was a shield blocking him from reaching the clouds. "Yes…. But-"

"'But' nothing, Finny," Bard interrupted with a torpid flick of a wrist. "I am sure you are just imagining things- I bet everything will start looking up when we get into town."

"What a terribly ill meadow," Maylene remarked deplorably as she continued to eye the plain. "It looks as if it has not rained for quite some time. I wonder why Master Ciel would chose to descend to such a godforsaken place, I wonder?" Both Bard and Finny furrowed their eyebrows as they wondered this.

"You know…" Bard mused after a few moments, "I am not quite sure. Miss Elizabeth said that this was where Master Ciel last opened a portal to, so…." They all sighed in unison as they each thought of Elizabeth. She had asked them pleadingly, with crystal-like tears in her eyes, to travel to Earth and warn Ciel of the trouble he was causing in the Holy Realm, and persuade him to come home. Each of them were immensely hesitant to do so as they weren't the most…. courageous of servants. But as they gazed into Elizabeth's overwhelmed cyan eyes, they could not help but to acquiesce to her request.

Unfortunately, the moment they accepted her plea, they also accepted the consequence of what would happen if they were to return to Heaven _without _Ciel.

What would Elizabeth do if they failed? What would Alois, Claude, and Hannah do?

The three servants simultaneously shivered.

"A-at least we are not in the portal anymore," Maylene proclaimed cheerfully, trying to lighten the already dampened mood. "It was quite obscure and frightening, was it not?" Instead of jubilating the distraught nerves, Finny and Bard found that Maylene's statement once again made them grimace from unwanted memories. It took quite a bit of power for the three to conjure a portal, and once they did they so they immediately regretted it. The inside of the passage was pitch black with marred traces of sin and calamity, tiny flecks of light barely peeking out from under the dark folds. After much whimpering and pleading on their part, they were finally pushed through by Elizabeth, whom had become tired of their shenanigans.

"I suppose…." Bard choked out after the distraught reminisce passed. He absentmindedly walked to the edge of the meadow and eyed the town that lied before them. His mouth popped open in shock once he spotted the dilapidated premises, the waste and rotting corpses on the street, and countless amounts of people hobbling about with a perishing limp.

"How could this possibly _be _the place Master Ciel descended to?" he sputtered and turned around to face the other servants. Maylene and Finny cocked their heads to the side at Bard's belligerent expression, and walked over to the ledge he was standing on. They both gasped when they viewed the decrepit city of London, festering with sin and starvation.

Finny cupped a hand over his agape mouth. "W-What _happened _here?"

"I-I-I don't know," Maylene stuttered, appalled by the obtrusive odors the town was emitting even from afar. "I do not remember society being like this while I was alive- not at _all_."

"I _told _you there was something unsettling, Bard," Finny huffed and turned to the elder blonde. Bard's gaze stayed towards the town, his heart beginning to wring with apprehension.

"Perhaps we should….." he whispered more to himself than to Maylene and Finny, "…Just forget about finding Master Ciel."

"We cannot do that!" Maylene reprimanded with a frank frown. "Miss Elizabeth sent _us_-"

"Elizabeth was perfectly capable of getting off her pampered angelic ass and coming down here herself," Bard snapped irritably, his frank words drenched in exacerbated venom, "We are under _no_ obligation to do such a tedious tas-."

"Yes we _are_," Finny cut in tersely, interrupting Bard's feverish tirade. "We are Master Ciel's servants, Bard. We _are _obligated."

Bard grumbled a few incoherent obscenities, surprised that Finny had openly defied him. Normally the young male was too chipper to ever hold anything less that pleasantness in his tone. He threw a gaze over to Maylene, whom was looking at him with a light frown tugging at the corners of her lips. With a relinquishing groan and an awkward scratch to the back of his head, he conceded.

"_Fine_- but if we die, whether it be from that foul stench or some murderous peddler, I will kill you two," he grumbled abidingly, cursing his sense of authority to the fiery pits of Hell. Finny and Maylene gazed upon Bard's unkempt demeanor, and immediately burst into fits of facetious laughter. There were so many faults within the angel's mumble that they could not help but to see him as silly and embarrassed. Bard's cheeks deepened into a magenta-like hue as he scowled at the two giggling imps doubled over.

"Alright, alright," he condescended. "I see what the problem is with killing you two when we're already dead in the first place- but do believe me, I _will _find a way to get back at the both of you if something is to go awry, if not by murder."

"Of course," Finny chuckled heartily, knowing that the man was too soft-hearted to ever seek out revenge in the first place. His newly livened up turquoise eyes wandered over to an eroding pathway on the side of the meadow. He turned over to his two partners and held out a hand, beckoning them towards the pathway with reassurance. "Shall we find Master Ciel?"

Maylene and Bard nodded wholeheartedly, wry grins brightening up their bleak faces with promises of innovation and tenacity. Finny felt a smile tug at his own face too, and could not help but feel a wave of anticipation wash over him as he stepped towards the derelict dirt pathway that wound throughout the inner web of one of the most sinful cities in the entire world.

London.

* * *

Reticence waded throughout the secluded library, a terse air hung like wet dew. The only noise that penetrated through the thick silence was the constant smacking of a newly found eye patch against a window pane, twirled by an exasperated angel.

Ciel sat petulantly in a desk chair, staring hatefully at a thickly bound book placed in front of him. Sebastian was dusting a bookcase behind him, wringing the shelves of overwrought dust and grime. The book Ciel was reading was more or less of an antique. Its pages were submerged with dirt and grime that collected near the twine that banded the pages.

He bit his lip and lightly picked it up by the ring and shook it, satisfied to see a plume of dust come gasping from its bound prison. He sighed, deciding to resume his treacherous reading. His fingers lightly grazed over the obsolete creases that ran over the words, and his eyebrows furrowed as he turned the page and found that the next one was torn. Overcome with frustration, he snapped the book shut and slammed his head effectively against the desk.

"This is absolutely _wretched_," he groaned into the mahogany wood, his cheeks puffed together unbecomingly.

For hours on end, Ciel had been searching for an excerpt that could possibly lead him to gaining his sought-after mortality. He was nearly positive that all he had to do in order to become human was recite a prayer from which he was taught in Heaven. He just recently realized how many flaws this plan held, and after harping over what to do, finally decided to consult Sebastian. The malevolent demon grinned impishly when Ciel more or less asked for his aid, and revealed that he already knew how Ciel could obtain his mortality.

_"Why didn't you __**tell**__ me?" Ciel demanded and grabbed Sebastian by the collar of his vest, shaking him slightly. His heart palpitated when he saw a grin tug at the corner of the vindictive devil's lips. Sebastian said in a content and arrogant tone:_

_"You did not ask, Young Master."_

Ciel had just stood there blankly, ferocity and suppressed emotions of vexation surging throughout his congested mind. Sebastian proceeded to tell him that the secret to humanity was hidden deep within the 'inner sanctum of lies and knowledge', and that Ciel would have no way of knowing what that secret could possibly be, despite his immortal rank. Ciel was irritated when he was told that his prior knowledge of mankind would only prove fruitless, and ordered that under _no_ circumstances were Sebastian to tell him the answer. He would much rather find the rejoinder on his own volition, with no provocation from the conniving bastard.

Sebastian had accepted his order smugly, and redirected him to the library where he was told he 'may find some use amongst the books'. Poppycock. Here Ciel was, in the library like Sebastian had suggested, and all he found were ancient rubbish that appeared to be older than himself.

"I would be surprised if you were to think it was anything but 'wretched'," Sebastian snickered as he dusted a low shelf.

"I cannot find any information pertaining to mortality," Ciel avowed spitefully, raising his head up to shoot Sebastian an accusatory glance. "You said I might be able to find something of use here- and that is clearly not the case."

"I know what it takes to become a human Young Master, have you forgotten?" Sebastian inquired once again, sighing at his master's stubbornness. "There is no reason to go to such an extent to retrieve information that is already withheld. You may simply order me to tell you the answer; I would be more than happy to oblige." He would much rather reveal the compelling truth, as opposed to Ciel tearing up the library in his frenzied search.

"I do not need your incite. I can find the answer myself," Ciel replied haughtily. "I am merely having a trifle of difficulty locating it- there has not been _one_ passage in any of these ancient books about mortality."

"Think," Sebastian lightly castigated as he turned around to face Ciel. His rosy eyes gleamed with new formed annoyance. "What is the one thing angels possess but humans do not?"

Ciel thought for a moment, a million different notions buzzing throughout his mind intermittently. There was an ample amount of dissimilarities between angels and humans; most of them pertaining to the huge lack of morality humans coveted. "Devoutness?"

Sebastian narrowed his eyebrows at the clearly contrived answer and sniggered. "No- not all angels are born with a keen sense of devotion. _You_ are a fine example of such, don't you think?"

Ciel immediately stiffened as he was struck with the egotistical insult, gripping the thick book tighter and tighter within his strong clasp. He bit his tongue as the jest slowly seeped into his mind, effectively sullying his drive for mortality. Yearning for a venomous retort he could spit back at the arrogant demon, he found a cynical scoff escape his tightly pursed lips as he came up with naught.

Suddenly, an interesting notion hit him.

Ciel's lips curved into a wicked grin and he leaned back in his chair, sending it up on its two hind legs. He plopped his grime-filled boots (he was strolling through the garden earlier) on the table, knowing full well that Sebastian had just gotten done dusting. He relished the nettled look of annoyance on the elder male's voice as soon as dirt began to shed onto the mahogany upholstery.

"Is a being of your stature inferring that _I_ am insincere-" he grinded his boot against the desk, causing more grime to rub off "-**You**, a devil that has beguiled and seduced countless humans, stolen numerous amount of souls, and deprived people of true happiness? Is that not a tad hypocritical?" Cobalt eyes continued to penetrate into crimson as he began tapping his feet together, a hefty amount of mud and dirt accumulating on the desk.

Sebastian glared at the arrogant angel, mentally setting him aflame. Whatever would he do with such a churlish master whom had no respect for _his_ rightful property?

"Of course I do not think you are insincere, Young Master," he replied curtly through clenched teeth, replacing the countless slurs and obscenities he wished he could bark back with stiff formality.

Ciel exhaled a terse breath, propping the chair back down on all fours. He removed his feet from the desk table and placed them on the ground.

Looking back up at Sebastian, he was utterly startled to find a despondent gaze on the elder male's face as he regrettably eyed the mud and grim left from Ciel's carelessness.

Ciel felt himself instantly lament upon noticing this oddly drawl look, and slowly felt a tide of remorse dampen his vexed heart. His agitation drifted and the constant pangs of guilt continued as he realized Sebastian was genuinely thwarted.

_Damn his sense of kindness. _With an exasperated groan, he stomped over to the demon and ripped the duster of out his clutch; then flitted over to the desk and began furiously rubbing off the mud and dirt.

"Sorry," he grumbled below his breath. When this weak apology caused no stir from Sebastian, he grimaced and aversely continued. "-I knew you just got done cleaning the table, so I purposefully got it dirty once again. I am sorry I did that, I am very stressed as of right now in case you haven't noticed. In a way you deserved it because you provoked me- and do _not_ act innocent, because you and I both know you did it intentiona- Sebastian, are you listening?" The elder male was staring at him blankly, mouth agape as he witnessed the odd spectacle of Ciel feeling remorseful.

Ciel felt chagrin immediately wash over him as he realized what he was actually doing. How could he have just _apologized _to Sebastian? It was the demon's fault for acting so grandiosely, was it not? And it was not as if an apology was justified in the first place. No, Ciel could have easily ordered Sebastian to clean the mud up instead of volunteering himself. So then why did he automatically…?

He could feel his face heat up as he realized he did it because he did not want Sebastian to be upset.

Ciel scowled when he felt the unwanted hotness spread from his frazzled cheeks to the rest of his face. He let out a slight squeak as he realized Sebastian was still peering at him intently, waiting for him to finish his prior ramblings.

"…Y...You and I both know you did it intentionally," he continued, internally cringing when he could feel the warmth of his embarrassment continue to press heavily against his sullen cheeks. "I am merely frustrated and agitated; frustrated because I cannot find the answer I am searching so vehemently for, and agitated because you are constantly acting as if you are above me. I realize that if you were-"

He was rudely interrupted by low and breathy guffaws, and he quirked an eyebrow confusedly. Sebastian held a hand to his mouth, trying to bite back his oncoming laughter. He was so humored by Ciel's chagrin that he found it hard to contain, and had let slip. He sighed a complacent breath and walked over to the younger male and looked down at him ingenuously.

"It is kind of you to apologize," he chortled. "Although I do admit it was quite amusing; watching you immediately regret doing so afterwards." Ciel opened his mouth to retort, but felt his chosen words curl up and die when he noticed the midday sun reflecting off of Sebastian's enamored rubicund eyes. The luminescent light caused the elder male's eyes to light up as if he were slightly exultant, which made him look more attractive than he already was.

Ciel was struck with a sudden urge to kiss him, but quickly bade those anomalous thoughts away as disgust overcame him. Although Sebastian and him had been putting on quite the show of hollow affections for the past few days, he couldn't help but feel as though his yearnings were warped; distorted. Behind the sickly sweet sensations of amorous endearments the two shared with one another lied utter repugnance and sin, something Ciel could never forget.

Suddenly, he felt warm lips peck a kiss upon his temple.

"Perhaps that will help calm you down a bit," Sebastian gave the angst-ridden angel a reassuring smile. He silently laughed as Ciel's face immediate twitched in surprise once he pulled away from the quick kiss.

"Although _this_ may help more," he continued, "Than a measly kiss." Ciel cocked his head to the side in curiosity as Sebastian proceeded to walk over to the tall book case and pick out a thin, sleet book. He cordially placed it in Ciel's awaiting arms, whom took immediate notice that it was much lighter than the book he was reading prior. Feather light, almost.

He looked down at the title page and was shocked to find it in mint condition, not a speck of dust nor tear in sight. He lightly traced his fingers over the adorned cover, somewhat captivated by the seraphim and cherubs drawn in with sable paints.

"'Concupivit Utopia'," he read the title, "'Coveted Utopia'. This is in Latin. Wherever did you find this book?"

"That is the eldest book in this library. I obtained it when I was making my rounds around Latium," Sebastian answered wistfully, reminiscing the short time he spent in the ancient city. Although the cuisine and weather were absolutely impeccable, there were constant power struggles between lords and the Roman bishop. Amongst the chaos, he had met a divine being who was not particularly fond of him- perhaps "disgusted" was a better word. The divine being had possessed the book that Sebastian undoubtedly coveted, and was adamant on Sebastian obtaining it. When the terse man was not looking, Sebastian quietly slipped it from his coat pocket and made his way out of the city, thankfully never to see him again. He was lucky he was able to obtain such an exquisite excerpt without any harm done to it, or himself for that matter.

Ciel flipped open the book to the index, and was surprised to see a section title "humanitas"- humanity. His fingers fluttered to flip the pages, and he was surprised to find the edges of each page coated with a burnished gold lining. He finally came across the page he was searching for and read the introduction.

_"Quid enim avis pennis mane labatur auras? Vel at nutrit quo butterfly nectaris? Quid fert illorum entium ad optata Destinations in quibus homines carere vultui?"_

_-Saint Alban_

"'For what does a bird's feathers glide in the morning breeze? Or a butterfly whom suckles at sweet nectar? What carries their beings to their longed for destinations, in which humans lack in countenance?''" Ciel read aloud, quirking an eyebrow at the puzzling fragment. His eyes traveled to the bottom of the page where it was signed in ornate cursive handwriting, and his eyes widened as he recognized the name.

"Saint Alban?" he asked incredulously and looked up at Sebastian. "The first Christian martyr in Latium? However did you go about obtaining such a superb passage?"

"I am simply one hell of a butler," Sebastian cooed matter-of-factly. "It is said that Saint Alban was a disciple of God and had direct access to all secrets in life. In this riddle is the hidden key to your coveted mortality."

Ciel glanced at the quote once again, suspicion slightly taking over him. "This seems a bit too easy... does it not?"

"The passage is as stated," Sebastian said, leaning slightly over Ciel's chair, "There is no need to overcomplicate fine logic- the answer is in the print." He callously propped his head atop of Ciel's head, earning a yelp and an irritable glare from the latter.

"You are the most amiable size for a headrest," Sebastian stated nonchalantly, jutting his lip in a somewhat childlike matter as Ciel pushed back against him with heated protests and repeatedly flailing arms.

"My God, you are incredibly persistent today," Ciel complained, smoothing an astray piece of hair that was unkempt because of static. He was visibly irked by Sebastian's closeness, but secretly found Sebastian's attempted vies for his attention appealing.

"….If I kiss you will you leave me alone?" he suddenly asked, the irritancy oozing in his tone purely contrived. He could never allow Sebastian to think, even for a fleeting moment, that he had pertained amorous feelings towards him. That would be utter blasphemy, and Ciel would not allow any weakness to show through his placid exterior. He _couldn't_ allow it.

At first Sebastian was taken aback by this sudden proclamation, then mischievously licked his lips with a quick swipe of a pink tongue. "That seems to be quite the fair trade."

"A fair trade?" Ciel questioned cunningly, "Well, if my kisses are only considered "fair", then I suppose I'd rath-" Sebastian jerked down harshly on his hair, causing a pained gasp to flood passed his lips. Sebastian immediately began kissing him, fervently silencing Ciel's oncoming rant. His grip tightened on Ciel's hair, tugging his locks down fiercely, and the younger male couldn't help but wince in slight pain from the sadistic gesture. Startled, he pressed the side of his palm against Sebastian's cheek as a warning to perhaps bade his savagery, only to be pushed uncomfortably into his seat.

Inanely vexed by the passionate force, Ciel scraped his nails against Sebastian's tender skin. Sebastian flinched as he could feel a slight sting pinch his cheek, and gave the angel an abiding peck before he half-heartedly pulled away.

"You are correct, Young Master. The entire exchange is cruelly unfair," he huffed and stood up. "As a matter of fact…. it is quite a steal." His gloved finger tips lightly grazed his cheek, and he was pleased to find that the cut was just a petty scratch.

Ciel blinked blankly as his mind scattered to process coherent thoughts, his momentary high slowly descending. His hand moved mechanically to the back of his head where his tresses were jerked so vigorously.

"That…. will be all, Sebastian," he dismissed with bated breath. His lips slightly tingled as he passed through light gasps.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian bade pleasantly, a bumptious grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. Ciel's unkempt state was quite the show; his tousled hair, puce cheeks, slightly swollen lips.

Pushing his ardor thoughts aside, he exited the library with a quiet shut of the grand doors. He walked down the hallway, pondering what he would make the younger male for dinner that evening. Sirloin steak with an assortment of vegetables seemed to be a favorable idea, with the dessert being nougat.

If he prepared dinner and dessert impeccably in fast time, would he be lucky enough to end up with yet _another _unfair trade from his master?

* * *

Ciel turned back around in his chair when the large doors shut behind Sebastian. He had to do everything within his power to not bang his head against the desk once again. He felt useless, a feeling he was not particularly keen of. In Heaven, he was strong and independent, directing his troublesome servants and his easily flustered fiancée through trifling matters time and time again. He was used to being the head of the house, the leader.

But ever since he descended to Earth, however, he found himself inanely indigent and reliant on Sebastian.

The demon had provided him a home, food, clothes, and an eternally binding promise to fulfill his desires of endearment and mortality. He also bestowed upon Ciel an ample amount of affection and perhaps unrequited love.

With an annoyed huff, Ciel pushed away his troubling thoughts and began writing down notes as he studied the riddle. He silently hoped that someday he would be able to bask in the warmness of naiveté and humanity with his coveted soul mate.

Perhaps someone like Sebastian.

* * *

Maylene, Bard, and Finny were absolutely stumped. As they stood in front of a grand mansion located between two descending valleys, they could not help but feel a bit of trepidation well up within their chests.

After descending through countless spiraling paths throughout the wretched city of London, they had finally reached an elder woman with a raggedy blanket resting on her lap. Exhausted and perhaps all too willing to ask for help, they asked her if they had seen a man with blue eyes and charcoal colored hair.

They hadn't expected her to offer much insight, after all, it seemed as if every being within the town was slightly manic. But she surprised them by saying that there was a young man with that exact description passing by here a few days ago. She spoke highly of him, revered and praised him, saying dotes such as, _"'at a __**wonderful**__ young guvnah'. 'e must be the Lord 'mself!" _and, _"Oh, how 'ucky me Jacob and I were to 'appen 'cross such a saint!" _When they heard these proclamations, they immediately knew she was talking about their master.

When they inquired if she had seen where he had went to, she stated that he had run into a mysterious elder male. He had long strands of black locks and tempting carmine eyes. She saw them converse for a few moments, it looked as if they were perhaps arguing, until they both seemed to reach a mutual agreement and descended towards the forlorn mansion on the outskirts of town.

"_Do you know who that man was, do you?" Maylene asked resignedly. She nor the other servants were comforted by the somewhat chilling description of this unknown person._

_The old woman's face fell and she eyed the apple stand next to her. "'Dunno, love. But I must say 'mself he __**did **__look 'ike he was wantin' to take a big bite out 'o that forbidden fruit... if 'ya know what I mean." She cackled at her own perverse observation and ended up choking on her spit. She coughed and hacked a few times, until she finally composed herself enough to breathe out, "Devilishly 'andsome chap, though. I can 'ee why that nice saint-y went 'ith 'em in the first place. I'd 'a gone 'mself, but these ol' legs can't chase afta' men anymore; folly."_

They wondered whom this "devilishly handsome" man was, and how he was affiliated with Ciel. From the old woman's description, he seemed tantalizing, sinister; something their beloved master was not. Had Ciel been taken away by this wretched man against his will? Was he within this intimidating castle, being held captive in a dark chamber of some sorts?

"We have to do this," Finny reminded circumspectly. Bard and Maylene nodded their heads curtly, their objective now locked in sight.

"We cannot just knock on the door," Bard stated dubiously. He looked around the courtyard, idly musing over the crystal clear pond and the beautiful utopia-like garden blooming with roses and tulips. The mansion had an eerie essence to it, a malevolent air about, but behind the intimidating aura, it was an incredibly beautiful place. It was unfathomably opposite of the slovenly residents in town; whom were being suffocated by their own filth and poverty.

"I-It is fairly warm out," Maylene referred, "The curtains are bound to be pulled back to let in some light- we can peek in and see if we can find Master Ciel."

"Ah, good idea," Bard said. "I'll walk around the left side of the mansion, and you and Finny will walk around the right. Make sure that you stay away from the closed windows, though- crawl under them if you have to. We cannot be seen."

"...Is Master Ciel being held against his will?" Finny suddenly inquired, worry oozed within his innocent tone.

Bard pondered this for a few moments, tense silence settling in. Ciel did not seem like the type to be a helpless oaf, waiting to be rescued by others. If he so wished, it seemed, he would be able to obliterate his captor with a mere sneer or flick of a holy wrist.

Then why hasn't Ciel returned home yet? Was Ciel perhaps... enjoying his stay with the captivating man?

Bard quickly diminished the troubling thoughts, not wanting to get too in-depth with Ciel's wants or needs. The entire situation was poppycock, was it not? Why would Ciel _want _to stay in a godforsaken place as such anyway?

"Well, uh..." he finally mulled after his conflicting inner turmoil ceased, "...I am not sure if he is... B-But don't get me wrong- even if he isn't, we are taking him back."

"...Of course," Finny sighed at the halfhearted reply and turned to Maylene anxiously. "Let's go."

Maylene gulped loudly and bobbed her head up and down, her glasses falling down the tip of her nose. She propped them back up to her temple with a slim finger, and her and Finny began walking towards the courtyard to the right of them. With an abiding grunt, Bard turned left and pushed open a gate that led to the sides of the mansion that contained heaven knows what. Maylene and Finny glanced at him briefly before he rounded the corner and was effectively out of their sight.

Fear slowly welling up, they apprehensively turned ahead and continued walking. They entered the inner garden and pressed their bodies against the mansion, sliding down a path of viridian glass and daisies. Nearing a window, they hesitantly peeked in through the sides, only to be greeted with an empty room adorned with well decorated upholstery.

With a disguised sigh of relief, Maylene and Finny ducked under the window and crawled on their hands and knees further amongst the sides. Maylene let out an exasperated whimper as her knees were scuffed with rocks and thorns and her sheaths were muddied. When they reached the other side of the window pane, they stood up and resumed looking into the upcoming windows.

This continued on for quite some time, each occurrence ending in naught as each room was void of their master. Finally, the two servants reached the back of the building where a huge picture window lay. The front panels of it were opaque with designs of gargoyles and vines adorned, but there were a few spaces where the glass was clear. They hesitantly walked over to the window with Finny in the lead, but abruptly stopped when he stepped on something alive and moving.

He opened his mouth to let out a terrified scream, only to have it covered by a gruff hand.

"_Ouch- you idiot, Finny!" _Bard reprimanded in a pained whisper, _"You stepped on my hand! Kept quiet, lest we be caught!"_

"_But there is no one to catch us," _Maylene defended lowly, leaning over Finny's side and ogling Bard. _"Master Ciel and that man are no where to be found."_

A sardonic smirk tugged at the corners of Bard's whiskered mouth. _"Oh yes they are- they are right in here, in the library." _Maylene and Finny inaudibly gasped and crawled more towards the window, wondering if he was in fact being held against his will or tortured.

They both breathed a sigh of relief when they noticed no apparent harm done to him, although his back was turned the other way. He seemed to be doing well though, from the angle the three were at they could clearly see that he was cleansed and clothed. Ciel was wearing a light suit that consisted of a gray vest with slacks and a black satin ribbon, the lackluster colors bringing out his azure eyes. His hair was in it's usual state; with a satin sheen transfixed throughout his long locks of taupe colored tresses.

It seemed as if he was being taken care of _very _well, to say the least.

Musing over this spectacle, they then noticed his lips inaudibly moving; as if he were talking vehemently. Maylene, Bard, and Finny searched about the room, but found that the person he was talking to was out of their line of view. Exacerbated, they craned their heads to the left, nearly pressing their faces against the mansion's bricks. They saw a tall man standing erect, sable locks dusting against his cheeks and half-lidded eyes. The servants immediately identified him as the tempting man the elder woman had described prior.

It was baffling to the three; even from such a distance he seemed vain and covetous. His rubicund orbs of caramel shined brightly as his pallid lips danced, a pompous sneer plastered across his face.

"_They are arguing," _Maylene conjured after a few minutes of observation.

Ciel suddenly got up out of his chair and swiped an object from the elder male's hands; it looked to be a duster or cleaner of some sort. He walked back to the desk he was sitting at and began fervently cleaning. His cheeks were slightly cerise and his eyebrows were upturned into an unwilling position, his lips jutted into a pout.

"_I have never seen Young Master look so… so…" _Bard mumbled, trying to pinpoint the correct word that would describe Ciel's honestly perplexed gaze.

"_A-Adorable?" _Maylene offered in a small voice.

Bard turned sharply towards her, a look of apparent disgust and alarm portrayed across his face. _"What? No- how can you say that about your own master? Besides, why would he be acting "adorable" in the first place? It's not like he's in __**love **__with the ma-"_

"_Uh… B-Bard…. I think y-y-you're wrong about that."_

It was Finny, who was sitting quietly observing his master and the devilish man whilst Maylene and Bard debated Ciel's mood, that spook in an astounded stutter. He pointed a shaking finger towards the two figures coming together in the window, embracing each other with no frugality. Maylene and Bard's eyes widened in utmost shock when their master's willing lips met with the other male's in comfort and fervidness, assiduously amok.

…..Ciel was most _definitely _not being held against his will, they concluded.

* * *

**So, _a lot _of things happened in this chapter! All of which I enjoyed writing. The "strict, divine being" Sebastian described will be showing up in later chapters (it is pretty easy to guess who it is) A year supply of Pocky to whomever can solve the riddle I took about two seconds to write off the top of my head~

**I apologize, I am completely dumping my updating schedule I had planned beforehand. Life has kept me quite busy lately. I've been fervently preparing for a con (so excited!), and on the side I've been re-watching and rereading some anime and manga (Umineko No Naku Koro Ni and Nana ftw). This story definitely won't go M.I.A, it just... won't be updated at consistent intervals... at all. So please forget I ever said anything about updating every Tuesday. T_T

Song: Holography

Singer: Puruto


	8. Those Servants, Caught

"_With my blackened and smeared tears… I can't forget him. And I stubbornly say bye… bye"- Cleansing Cream: Brown Eyed Girls_

_Eternally Bound_

_Eighth Chapter: Those Servants, Caught_

Most people, when discovering a shocking secret about someone very close to them, have two ways of dealing with the situation. One being that they seal their lips with wax-like permanence, not wanting others to find out the unknown taboo. Or the other way; confrontation. This famous technique, respectfully called "guilt trip" or "blackmail", involves cornering the person and demanding why they kept hidden such a disguised enigma, perhaps threatening to tell others of the secret. Both scenarios differed from one another; yet were the most clean-cut ways of dealing with such an ordeal.

Unfortunately, Finny was not a clean-cut type of person.

As he spotted the raven-haired man and his master zealously partaking in a high act of adultery, he couldn't help but find innocent curiosity creep upon his unsuspecting mind.

Who was this man with his master? Why were they kissing? Was Ciel _really _being held against his will? So many questions buzzed spasmodically throughout his overwhelmed brain, that he couldn't help but to call out to Ciel when the man pecked an abiding kiss on his temple and left the library.

"_**Hey, Master Ciel, who is tha-"**_

Maylene and Bard gasped in alarm and immediately threw their hands over his mouth, shushing him all the while. Bard pinned the young boy down further into the shrubbery, and Maylene jerked him back and forth whilst babbling countless slurs consisting of, _'O-O-Oh my, I cannot __**believe**__ what I have just seen!' _and _'Hush, Finny, we are sure to get caught!"_

Ciel looked sharply towards the window, having heard a sudden noise outside. He pushed his chair back and walked over to the picture window, peering through the tiny slits of transparent glass that adorned the opaque fixated window.

The three servants leaned against the side of the mansion, tucking their legs under their bodies in small hope that they could blend in with the wall. They inclined their heads slightly upwards, immediately freezing when they saw Ciel's face peer out the window.

They saw the angel pucker an eyebrow as nothing but the inner courtyard showed, the fountain eroding with slight ripples as flower petals from the garden blew in whispering peace.

With a suppressed sigh, he strode back over to his desk and resumed reading.

Maylene, Bard, and Finny felt their bodies automatically slacken as danger was narrowly averted. Bard glowered at Finny with slight abhorrence.

"_Finny," _he castigated sharply. _"If you do not keep your mouth shut, I swear I will strangle you. Even if it means I will be sent to Hell."_

"_Oh, Bard, do not say that!" _Maylene defended, waving her hands back and forth frantically. _"We all know that you would do no such thing. Finny was just…. s-shocked, is all."_

They all stared at each other's blank faces numbingly, an icy thorn growing in the pits of their stomachs. This entire situation was an absolute _nightmare_- who would have thought that Ciel had left Elizabeth for…. for…

"_A __**man**__," _Finny breathed in entranced bewilderment. _"I cannot believe Master Ciel's soul mate is a man."_

Bard opened his mouth to protest, but clamped it shut when he wasn't sure of what to say. He would love to deny what Finny said, that Ciel had given up his immortality to be a human alongside another man, but Bard himself did not know that for sure. It seemed so surreal, so unlike their master to abandon the holy life he was bestowed upon to lead out limited mortal days with his lover.

"_M-My mind can hardly process such a thing," _Maylene commented somberly. She feared for Ciel even more so than before, now that it was revealed he was in an enamored relationship with a human male. If Hannah, Claude and Alois discovered this….

She felt bile well up at that back of her throat, and she quickly bade it away with a loud gulp. It would go without saying that they would have no qualms with torturing Ciel until they were satisfied with his repentance and wrought prayers.

"_We cannot take him back to Heaven," _Finny whispered dazedly, thinking exactly what Maylene was. _"He would be severely punished- by no other than the Elders themselves! Oh, Bard, shouldn't we just leave him be?"_

"_I…" _Bard began, slightly irritated by the fact that everyone wanted him to make the decisions _now _out of all the times. His throat closed gently and he quaffed. Slowly and carefully, he leaned on his knees and peeked through the window once again. His saxe blue eyes danced wildly as he tried to locate Ciel, until he finally found the latter leaning against a bookcase. He was staring at the same book he had earlier; the one with ebony depictions of angels and Earth, the same thick weaving.

"_He s-seems to be really captivated by that book," _Maylene observed pointedly as she kneeled next to Bard and looked into the window alongside him.

"_He is trying to solve a riddle," _Finny hummed. He comfortably stretched his cramped legs out from under his body. _"I heard them talk about it while you two were wondering why Master Ciel was looking so befuddled."_

"_Do you… know what it's about?" _Maylene inquired.

Finny shook his head back and forth, a light frown tugging at the corners of his mouth. _"No- but he insisted that the man should not tell him the answer under any circumstances. They argued for a bit, then… m-made up, as you know." _A snort sounded, and Maylene and Finny narrowed their eyes and turned to Bard, who was crossing his arms and jutting his lip superciliously.

"_I do not believe that folly, not for one minute," _he proclaimed haughtily, sticking his chin up in the air. _"That cocky bastard is most likely __**hiding**__ something from Master Ciel- I can tell."_

"_Bard!" _Finny hit him on the arm with a paddle-like slap. _"You do not know if he is really like that. Who knows, perhaps he is a nice man?" _

Bard scoffed, taking slight pity on Finny's simplistic mind. It seemed that only Bard could see the barbarous man they had witnessed earlier with their master for what he truly was; a harlot whom could not keep his hands to himself. Ciel was innocent, in his eyes, despite how headstrong and tenacious he usually behaved.

He believed that deep down, under the thick inner webbings of his master's inner tides, lied utter benevolence and true virtue; something Ciel was known for.

"_Finny," _he explained justly, _"__**'**__Nice men__**' **__do not aberrantly grope like he did to our Master Ciel. You saw him, right?"_

Garnet dashed across Finny's face as he vividly remembered the unbecoming session he witnessed his master partake in. It wasn't something he wished to reminisce, but found that the scene replayed itself over and over again in his mind, mocking him with bouts of infidelity and debauchery.

"_But…." _he defended weakly, his will effectively tore in two. He opened his mouth to continue his protest, only to halt when Maylene put a consoling hand on his shoulder. He was meritoriously silenced as he gazed upon her consoling smile; the resolute gaze she was looking at Bard with.

"_We do not know anything yet, we do not," _she spoke firmly, her wavering voice now strong and unyielding. _"It's rude to say such malicious things about a person if you do not even know them." _Bard could feel exasperation well up within his chest, and his tongue floundered as he wished to scream out staunch obscenities.

"_Are you two __**blind**__?" _hesputtered fiercely, nearly spitting on the two as he leaned back up to the window. _"How can you assume that a person is kindhearted after you've witnessed such a terrible thing? Do you have __**no **__respect for Master Ciel whatsoever?"_

Stunned silence settled in as Maylene and Finny slowly took in what Bard said. Wind began to pick up around them, and they all shivered as the gusts swept in between their sleeves and pant legs.

Finny was the first to speak after the whispers of breeze ceased.

"…_.Because," _he proclaimed solemnly, gazing at the skeptical man in front of him. _"We are dead, Bard. We shouldn't always assume the worst of people at first glance, at least not anymore- we had our time to do that, when we were alive…." _He idly recalled his mortal days that he spent so callously; his inner being filled with upheaval and ruddy uncertainty. He, as many other humans, judged every person he came across with uptight expectations and doubt- to never look twice at someone who was slightly different, and to never forgive, no matter _what _the circumstance.

Surprisingly, when he died, all of those disgusting feelings went away. They seemingly evaporated into nonexistence, leaving nothing but contentment and a little bit of shame on his part.

"…_.But now we are servants of angels, and it's our duty to always keep a clear and consecrated mind._." Bard looked at him wordlessly, mouth slightly agape as Finny's cumbersome words began to slowly sink into his mind. He did not want to mishandle the duty that was handed to him out of pure coincidence and solicitousness- he cherished the fact that the reason he was able to have an afterlife was because of Ciel.

However, he could not help but to feel spite towards the man he was enamored with, and even Ciel himself. Be it his natural human obnoxiousness welling up or just the fact that he had been abandoned, he was uncertain. He was still fairly adamant on dragging his master back to Heaven, though.

"_Alright, then," _he haughtily caviled after a few moments of dead air, _"I will give this seemingly vile man a chance- but do not think for one minute that this entire charade is pure. Master Ciel, in a way, ran away and eloped with a man, abandoning Miss Elizabeth." _Maylene and Finny gulped and nodded, taking any relinquishment from Bard that they could get.

"_I am sure we will understand the situation better once we have asked Master Ciel himself," _Finny sighed and leaned his beading head against the cold brick wall. He was beginning to sweat from so much apprehension, and he yearned for a cool drink of water.

"_Should we tap against the window to get his attention?" _Maylene asked. She peered at the opaquely designed upholstery.

"_We may as well," _Bard said and leaned up on his knees so that he was fully facing the window. _"I would much rather do it this way than knock on the door- what if that man answered?" _He extended his hands towards the pellucid glass, only to stop when he heard a rustling sound. He creased an already furrowed eyebrow in curiousness as he looked at Maylene and Finny for the source of the noise, only to receive two shrugs.

Bard turned back around to tap a finger on the window, only to hear slight clicks against the stone walkway, as if someone was approaching. The clamor began to draw nearer and nearer, the driveling sounds echoing throughout his hollow ears. After many moments of noisy continual interruptions, he turned around and shot an exasperating glare to Maylene and Finny.

"_**Who **__is making all that noise?" _he seethed through clenched teeth.

"_I-It is not us!" _The two servants depleted in unison. Bard assessed the two honestly confused corteges, concluding that they were not lying nor playing a wrought prank on him.

He turned around to pat on the window once again, only to freeze when he saw a dark figure reflected in the glass. His muscles locked together; the fine hairs on the back of his neck standing erect. He silently swore that he would not turn around to see what was behind him, in fear that, that would be the last thing he would ever gaze upon.

Bard was vaguely aware of Maylene and Finny gasping at the behemoth in front of them. He could feel warm blusterous bile well up at the back of his throat when he heard them yelp as they were wrenched up by the collars of their tunics.

As a struggled shriek bubbled upon Maylene's dim lips, he broke his oath of staying put and whirred around. Before his eyes could adjust to the stranger that leered before him, he was grabbed by the throat and shoved against the brick siding. He gasped for air as he felt his thyroid nearly collapse; idly wondering if he had ever felt this much pain since he died.

"Why, thank you for giving a _'vile man' _such as I _'a chance'_," Sebastian hissed, looking down at Maylene and Finny whom had been knocked out with a callous flick of the wrist. "Although I feel as if _I _am not the one who is in need of mercy. Am I correct to assume so?"

Bard clutched Sebastian's hands that were wrapped tightly around his neck and summoned as much strength as he could. He silently recited a prayer in the corner of his swarming mind; that prayer being one of the only few he knew which could protect him. He grunted as his power levels reached its peak and tore the demon's hands away.

Or at least, attempted to.

Shock fizzled throughout him as his palm snapped back from recoil, a painful crack ensuing. Eyes bulging and mouth agape as pain coursed throughout his wrist, he realized that he broke it. Broken gasps ensued out of his strained neck, and his swimming eyes consumed by tears wildly gazed upon the unknown man that was attempting to kill him.

"What… the…. Hell….?" he wheezed as his face was dug further into the side of the mansion, "That should…. H-have kil…led you…. It is im….possible for a human to-" He immediately stopped mid sentence, his stomach curdling in pure horror as realization splashed against him like frozen water.

Sebastian gave a wry snicker at the servant's befuddled expression, and spoke through cool lips of solemnity.

"…_. What if I am not human?" _

Bard let out an incensed groan- Ciel had not only abandoned his fiancée and sanctified life for mortality alongside a male…but that male wasn't _human?_ Oh, just leave it to his master to become swathed within a sinful immortal's grasp.

The blonde could finally feel his turbid eyes begin to focus, and was taken aback when he recognized the demon as the man Ciel was conversing with prior.

He surprisingly looked nothing like the dastardly monster he had pertained him to be- if being inanely irritated by one's impudence counted as such, though, he was the utter epitome of it. His caramelized orbs of shade peered down at Bard domineeringly; no intention of loosening his grip on the suffering buffoon's neck.

"W-well, isn't… _that_ bloody peachy!" Bard crooned sarcastically, summoning enough energy to spit back an apathetic dictum. "What th….e hell do you mean, 'not…. human'? Whatever co….uld you possibly be- an incubus? Poppycock! You are mo…st likely a… mere imp that is trying to act haughty!"

Sebastian sighed a cool breath of exasperation passing through his lips. His grip tightened on Bard's neck as a wave of vexation overcame him- the blubbering servant had just assumed that he, this "unknown stranger", was nothing but a mere lesser demon, salvaging scraps on territory and hauteur.

How presumptuous of him.

Bard, still unaware of exactly who he was dealing with, tried to throw a low punch to Sebastian's abdomen. Sebastian immediately blocked it and bent his fingers back. Pops of bones twisting out of alignment; joints being wrenched fizzled throughout the tense dry air. Both fighters, even the bringer of pain; Sebastian, internally cringed at the excruciating sound.

"I think it is time," he proposed darkly, irritated by how much Bard was writhing and screaming, "That you take a nap." The latter opened his mouth to protest, but could not issue a word in as Sebastian lightly pressed against a pressure filled spot in his jugular.

Bard instantaneously felt all of his muscles loosen as if he had fallen into lukewarm water, and a somnolent sensation weighed across his eyelids. He slumped to the ground, head bobbing as his knees tapped against the dirt ground. He wearily looked up at the man in front of him, yearning to know what he had just encountered. It wasn't something as small as an imp, and the man certainly was not an incubi. It would also seem poor to give him the title of a feeble, derisory demon- the stranger possessed too much power and intimidation. Weaker demons merely crawled the crevices of Earth, claiming coveted areas for themselves and mutilating every traveler that happened across their path.

But this monster was different, he-

Bard's eyes began to roll back, lethargy finally succeeding in sweeping him under the consistent tides of catalepsy. He internally cursed his willpower to the fiery pits of Hades, and forced needle-like words through his raw throat and bleeding mouth.

"You are… one hell of a devil… you know… t… hat?" he choked out. He winced when he found a whimper hitch in the back of his throat.

Sebastian blinked blankly for a few moments, surprised at the sudden comment. Bard's voice held no venom whatsoever, and if anything, it sounded as if he were amused or jesting.

"Why yes," he beamed somewhat grandiosely, his pearl white fangs grazing the tips of his lips. "I suppose you could say so."

Bard snorted at the devil's smugness and shut his eyes tightly, mentally trying to reject the thought of nearly being decapitated by such a strong, evil creature.

"Well, then, Mr. Devil," he jabbed weakly, his broken wrist beginning to grow numb. "If… you are so treacherous a…nd mighty, then why are you…. taking so long to kill me? Wh….y would you spare… such… a peon as I? Have… y…ou perhaps gone so-?" He was unable to finish his interrogation. His head suddenly slumped to the side as unconsciousness overcame him, collapsing into the luxuriant courtyard shrubbery.

Sebastian peered down at the comatose man before him, his mouth agape as if he wanted to say something. His tongue yearned to taste the words of insubordination, to deny that the reason he had spared the three servants was because he knew they were tied to Ciel somehow.

He could have easily killed them, whether it be by snapping their necks or ripping their palpitating hearts out of their bosoms. But he didn't. Instead, he chose to keep them alive, and present them to his master in case he found them useful.

Sebastian sighed as he found ineptness slowly fizzle inside him. He quietly walked over to Maylene and Finny, and with a swift gesture, slung them over his shoulders and wrapped their limp arms around his neck. Deciding to retrieve Bard after he set their sleeping selves in the guest chambers, he strode into the mansion and purposefully avoided walking by the library where Ciel was currently studying; making sure to maneuver around creaky floorboards.

He _would_ have a lot of explaining to do if he was spotted with two unconscious heavenly dwellers, after all.

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY! T_T I've been like, missing in action for…. 7 months now, was it? I think last time I updated, I said I would be busy because of a con and being an overall lazy ass… Well, the con went wonderfully, it was incredibly fun ^_^ and I was a lazy ass, just like I said (for 7 months, geez) but, the main reason I haven't updated is because I have had A LOT OF WORK. Like seriously. I never thought I'd be this ambitious with my life.

**So now that I've updated…. Erm….. To be frank, it still isn't going to be consistent. This plot line is way too kickass to abandon in my opinion, so I'm definitely going to ride this fic out to the bitter end. The updates will definitely be scattered, though T_T Thanks so much for the reviews/story alerts/favorite story-ers, everyone! It makes me feel good knowing that something I put a lot of energy into isn't for nothing! (A lot of you guys un-story alerted/favorited because I was M.I.A. for so long T_T I don't blame you, I'd do the same if someone went completely M.I.A.) :3

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! (This bish took forever to write, even though it's kind of short… sorry about that…..) Hmm… the servants got caught trespassing! Will Sebastian find enough kindness in his dark, black-hole like heart and let them go scott-free…. Or have a little fun?

**I love K-pop as much as Japanese music, so I'll scatter a few Korean songs here and there. I highly, _highly _recommend you check this beautiful song out, it's so deep T_T

**MERRRY CHRISTMASSS EVE GUYSS! Spend tomorrow opening presents and stuffing your face- but most importantly, being with your friends and family ^_^ Be thankful for what you have in life~

Song: Cleansing Cream

Artist: Brown Eyed Girls


End file.
